


Histoires de Désignation : Miracle, fr

by NorLaTraductrice (Nuts)



Series: Désignation : Miracle, fr [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Human Experimentation, M/M, Past Abuse, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 24,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/NorLaTraductrice
Summary: Petites histoires aléatoires dans l’univers de Désignation : Miracle
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Series: Désignation : Miracle, fr [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1280120
Comments: 82
Kudos: 14





	1. Your Heart is Cold Cause it Burns

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stories from Designation: Miracle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574513) by [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku). 

> NdA : J’avais cette idée que j’écrirais occasionnellement des histoires courtes sur tumblr (des histoires qui ne prendraient pas trop de temps à écrire, idéalement une heure) si les gens me demandaient des prompts très spécifiques pour des choses que je pourrais écrire dans un temps court. Je n’ai fait ça qu’une fois, mais j’ai décidé de le poster quand même sur AO3 ? Donc chaque histoire va être un one-shot et avec un peu de chance il y en aura d’autres et je mettrai à jour les pairings/characters/en fonction.
> 
> Venez me trouver sur umisabaku.tumblr.com si vous avez des prompts spécifiques et que vous aimeriez voir s’ils peuvent devenir des histoires courtes que j’écrirais en une heure. =)
> 
> Celui-ci tient son titre de ‘And We Run’ de Within Temptation, parce que tout ce qui a un rapport aura probablement un titre qui vient de cette chanson. @im-up-all-night-to-save-bucky voulait en savoir plus sur les Purples Nine, donc voilà.
> 
> Ces histoires sont moins bien travaillées parce que je les écris rapidement, mais j’espère que vous aimerez ! Les Kudos et les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus =)
> 
> NdT : Heyy ! Nous voilà pour la suite de DM. Cette histoire est en fait un recueil et comme les chapitres sont courts je vais essayer d'en publier plusieurs par semaine mais je vous promets rien. La série est pas finie mais je vais attendre un peu avant de publier la sixième partie, pour pas me faire rattraper dans mes traductions. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même, les one-shots sont géniaux :)

Murasakibara fixe et il ne peut pas arrêter de fixer.

Il ne se douche d’habitude pas avec ses coéquipiers parce qu’il n’aime pas qu’on le regarde, il n’aime pas les questions que ça entraîne, ou le regard dans leurs yeux. Les gens fixent toujours et ils ont toujours des questions et c’est la chose la plus chiante du monde.

Il savait, dès qu’il a commencé à rester après l’entraînement avec Himuro, qu’ils finiraient par aller aux douches ensemble, et que Himuro finirait par le voir, et que Himuro finirait par le fixer et par poser des questions, comme tous les autres. Mais il reste quand même après l’entraînement, et il va quand même aux douches, et une part de lui ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser : _Ouais, OK. Si c’est Murochin, c’est pas grave. Ce serait pas trop chiant si il demande._

Puis Himuro commence à enlever ses vêtements, et Murasakibara fixe, et fixe, et il oublie complètement de se doucher.

*

Il ne voulait pas apprécier Himuro. Il ne voulait pas s’approcher à un kilomètre de Himuro. Les gens parlèrent de l’expat’ américain canon dès qu’il fut transféré à Yosen, donc Murasakibara avait entendu parler de lui bien avant que le Deuxième Année l’approche.

Himuro est trop joli – joli de cette manière intimidante que Murasakibara ne peut pas supporter. Il est joli comme un Yellow Six était joli. Et tu ne peux pas faire confiance à la beauté d’un Yellow Six ; tout le monde savait ça à Teiko. Un Yellow Six était un beau mensonge ; ils charmaient et ils trompaient et si tu te perds dans leur beauté ils planteraient un couteau dans ton ventre avant que tu te rendes compte que quelque chose cloche.

Et Himuro était indéchiffrable – comme les Blacks Four étaient indéchiffrables. Il n’était pas tout à fait aussi inexpressif que Kuroko, mais c’était impossible de dire ce qu’il pensait. Il souriait beaucoup ; mais c’était impossible de dire s’il était en colère ou heureux ou s’il s’ennuyait et Murasakibara n’aimait pas ça. Il aimait quand les gens étaient simples, quand ce que tu voyais était ce que tu avais.

Murasakibara faisait des exceptions pour sa Génération – Kise était Kise, Kuroko était Kuroko, c’était des gens avec qui Murasakibara avait des liens inextricables – mais il ne savait pas quoi faire avec quelqu’un comme Himuro. Himuro était très humain, mais d’une manière ou d’une autre il donnait l’impression qu’il ne devrait _pas_ l’être. Il était une contradiction ambulante dont Murasakibara ne voulait pas s’approcher.

*

Il pense à toutes ces choses quand il fixe Himuro dans les douches. Parce que si Himuro était beau avec ses vêtements, rien ne pouvait préparer Murasakibara à la vue de Himuro nu.

Himuro a une peau pâle et sans défaut ; l’eau coule sur lui et c’est comme si Murasakibara pouvait voir chaque goutte. C’est ce à quoi les gens sont censés ressembler, pense Murasakibara. Sans marque et parfait. Mais même ça n’a pas l’air juste ; les gens ont des défauts, les gens n’ont pas l’air divinement beau ; il y a quelque chose _d’alien_ chez Himuro. Comme s’il n’était pas humain, il est trop joli pour être humain, mais ce n’est pas comme s’il venait de Teiko non plus. Teiko faisait des monstres, parfois des monstres beaux, parfois des monstres monstrueux, mais toujours des monstres.

Himuro n’est pas un monstre, mais il n’a pas l’air tout à fait humain non plus, il est complètement autre chose, quelque chose que Murasakibara ne sait pas gérer.

Quand Himuro coupe l’eau Murasakibara réalise qu’il a fixé trop longtemps mais il ne peut toujours pas s’arrêter. Il n’arrive pas à comprendre Himuro. La façon dont l’eau goutte sur sa peau pâle, la façon dont ses cheveux noirs ont l’air plus brillant, ses muscles qui viennent du travail acharné, le seul grain de beauté sous son œil que Murasakibara a parfois envie de toucher, l’œil que Murasakibara ne voit jamais. Murasakibara veut le fixer pour toujours jusqu’à ce que tout de Himuro Tatsuya ait un sens.

Il soupire, long et mécontent. « Murochin est trop joli. » Les mots s’échappent avant qu’il ne puisse les ravaler, englobant tout ce qu’il est venu à ressentir pour l’autre garçon. Il est _trop_ joli, quelqu’un aussi joli que Himuro ne devrait pas être près de Murasakibara Atsushi, c’est un mystère qu’il ne peut pas résoudre et déteste ça.

« Eh ? Qu’est-ce que tu as dit, Atsushi ? » Himuro tend le cou pour le regarder pour la première fois depuis qu’ils se sont déshabillés.

Et Himuro fixe.

*

Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Himuro commence à pleurer. Himuro ne fait jamais ce à quoi il s’attend. Quand Himuro demande d’une voix étranglée : « Qu’est-ce qui t’est _arrivé _? » il y a tellement de choses là-dedans que Murasakibara ne sait pas comment répondre.

*

P989 avait un secret, un secret qu’il n’avait jamais dit même à sa Génération.

Le scientifique en chef des Purples Nine était un homme costaud qui fumait constamment des cigares. Ce n’était pas un homme heureux. Il se plaignait constamment de ses maux d’estomac, de ses insomnies, de son mauvais cœur. Et il se plaignait souvent des Purples Nine.

« Je vois pas pourquoi je suis en charge de ce Groupe, » était ce qu’il adorait grogner. Il parlait toujours aux autres scientifiques du groupe des Projets Purples Nine, il ne parlait jamais aux P-Nine eux-même. Mais contrairement aux autres scientifiques des autres secteurs, ça ne le gênait pas de parler devant les Projets. En rétrospective, il ne s’attendait probablement pas à ce qu’ils comprennent ce qu’il disait.

« C’est le Projet le plus ennuyeux. Je déteste travailler dessus. »

« Mais vous avez fait tant de progrès, » disait généralement un des autres. « Tellement plus que les autres. »

L’homme agitait toujours son cigare, balayant le compliment d’un geste. « C’était facile de faire un monstre. » Il fixait toujours les Projets, fixait P989, avant de dire : « Ce qui était difficile, c’était de leur donner l’air humain. »

*

« Pourquoi vous pensez qu’on ne voit jamais de Projets adultes ? » demandait quelqu’un dans leur Génération. C’était souvent Yellow.

« Ils ont évidemment été jetés aux ordures, » répondit Blue.

« Tous ? »

« C’était des échecs, » expliqua Red. « Les échecs sont toujours jetés aux ordures. Ça ne nous arrivera pas. Nous sommes des Réussites. »

« Pas nous tous, » dit Pink. Mais ils n’aimaient pas penser à ce qui allait arriver à Orange et Black et au reste d’entre eux.

Purple ne disait jamais rien ; parce que Purple savait des choses que les autres ignoraient. Mais s’il y avait une chose qu’il avait apprise, c’était qu’universellement, c’était mieux de la fermer sur les choses qu’il savait et que les autres ignoraient.

Mais il y _avait_ des Projets adultes à Teiko. Il les avait vus.

*

Le chef de Projet amena une fois P989 dans un secteur abandonné de Teiko. C’était avant qu’il rencontre les autres Miracles, le reste de sa Génération. C’était avant qu’il soit Purple, et quand il n’était qu’un nombre, et qu’il ne savait rien. Ils descendirent encore et encore et encore jusqu’à une section du sous-sol dont P989 ignorait l’existence. Il faisait sombre et il y avait une odeur dégoûtante, comme quelque chose qui pourrit. Il n’aimait pas ça.

« Tu veux rencontrer tes grands frères, 989 ? » dit son créateur.

P989 ne répondit pas, parce que c’était plus simple de ne rien dire. Son créateur n’avait jamais l’air d’attendre une réponse.

« Les voilà, » montra son créateur. « Mes premiers travaux. Je me suis beaucoup amélioré, tu ne penses pas ? »

Ses grands frères étaient dans des cages. Ils n’étaient pas humains.

Ils ne ressemblaient à rien de ce que P989 avait déjà vu. Ils étaient massifs, comme des géants. Probablement trois mètres de haut et énormes, baraqués, du pur muscle. Leurs bras étaient comme des troncs d’arbre, et placés devant eux, les phalanges au sol, comme des gorilles (seulement P989 ne savait pas ce qu’était des gorilles alors). Ils avaient des défenses protubérantes sur leurs mâchoires, des piques comme des crêtes le long de leurs colonnes, et certains avaient des queues. P989 ne pouvait pas les regarder et voir des frères ; ils ne ressemblaient à aucun autre Projet qu’il avait déjà vu. Mais ils étaient violets. C’était leur seul trait en commun ; cheveux, yeux et peau violets.

« Mais les gens ne veulent pas d’un monstre nul quelconque, n’est-ce pas ? » dit son créateur, encore une fois plus pour lui-même que pour P989. « Non, ils ne veulent pas acheter quelque chose qui ne peut pas passer pour un humain. ‘On peut pas utiliser ça’ ils disent. ‘C’est trop bizarre’ ils disent. Eh bien, n’est-ce pas mieux ? Ce sont des armes, ils devraient faire peur. Mais personne ne m’écoute. »

Alors qu’il parlait il ouvrit la porte de l’un des P-Nine plus âgés, le relâchant dans un endroit ressemblant à une arène. Puis il poussa P989 dans l’arène avec lui.

« Mais ils ne veulent pas non plus d’un monstre humain qui est plus faible que le vrai truc. Certaines personnes ne sont jamais satisfaites. D’accord, P989 ? Es-tu plus fort que tes frères ou pas ? »

Et P989 savait ce qu’il devait faire, même avant que le Projet plus âgé ne rugisse et ne l’attaque. C’était une démonstration, la première façon de laquelle il pouvait prouver qu’il était une Réussite et qu’il méritait qu’on le garde.

Il n’y avait vraiment qu’une seule chose qu’il sache faire.

*

« Beau travail, P989, » avait dit son créateur. Je suppose que tu passes. Tu peux rencontrer le reste de ta Génération maintenant. »

Ils laissèrent les monstres dans le sous-sol. Purple imprima ce à quoi ils ressemblaient dans son esprit, pour ne jamais l’oublier. C’est ce que tu es, pensa-t-il, c’est ce que tu es à l’intérieur. Un monstre, comme eux.

*

Parce son créateur parlait librement devant les P-Nine, il connaissait son futur mieux que les autres de sa Génération. Mais il garda ça aussi sous silence.

« C’est génial, on va le vendre aux Américains quand il sera plus grand ; ils ont assez attendu pour un Projet fini. »

« Mais il a besoin de plus d’entraînement avant d’être une arme viable, » ajouta quelqu’un d’autre. « La super-force, c’est bien beau, mais les militaires ne voudront jamais quelqu’un qui ne sait pas obéir aux ordres. »

« Ce sont pas des penseurs, » se moqua son créateur, soufflant de la fumée de cigare. « J’ai retenu la leçon sur _ça_, merci bien. Non, ils obéiront, ils sont pas assez intelligent pour prendre leurs propres décisions. »

Et P989 pense que c’est probablement vrai. Mais il ne veut vraiment pas être vendu ; il veut rester avec sa Génération. C’est la première chose qu’il a jamais été conscient de vouloir.

Donc il arrête de faire quoi que ce soit. Ce qu’il découvre rapidement est une bien meilleure façon de vivre. Il se fait beaucoup frapper, mais devoir constamment soulever des choses et casser des choses et tuer des choses au nom d’être Réussi était trop chiant. Il préférait se faire frapper.

*

La nuit, Himuro passe des heures à embrasser tout le corps de Murasakibara. Il embrasse chaque cicatrice, passe parfois sa langue le long de l’une d’entre elles, dépose parfois des bisous-papillons contre la peau déformée. Puis Himuro prend son temps pour laisser ses propres marques sur le corps de Murasakibara. Il trouve un coin de peau sans cicatrice et il l’aspire si fort qu’il forme des bleus (ils s’effacent, presque toujours quand vient le matin. Murasakibara regrette ça, le seul moment où il a jamais regretté sa guérison rapide ; il pense que ce serait bien d’avoir une marque permanente faite par Himuro.)

Himuro embrasse chaque partie de lui comme s’il était en train de le vénérer. Il est toujours doux dans ses mouvements, même quand Murasakibara lui dit que ce n’est pas comme s’il était assez fort physiquement pour causer des dégâts ; il est doux et il fait très attention et quand il embrasse chaque marque sur le corps de Murasakibara il murmure : « Je suis si content. Je suis si content que tu aies survécu. »

Et Murasakibara pense, pour la première fois, que c’est pas grave s’il a autant de cicatrices, parce que ça veut dire qu’il a guéri et qu’il a trouvé son chemin jusqu’à ici, jusque Himuro, jusque l’homme qui aime les monstres.


	2. Love is Addiction (And You Are My Nicorette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : @short-story-shorter a demandé du family fluff (et il en aura plus dans le futur!) le premier étant Youji donnant des tuyaux à Kise sur comment séduire Kasamatsu =D
> 
> Ça sert aussi de bande-annonce pour ma prochaine prequel de la FSDJ, qui devrait arriver bientôt !
> 
> Le titre vient de ‘Origin of Love’ de Mika.

Kasamatsu Youji remarque son fils aîné qui boude sous un arbre près des terrains d’entraînement. C’est déconcertant pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, parce Yukio n’est pas censé être sur la base aujourd’hui, encore moins maintenant, quand il devrait être à l’école. Et deuxièmement, parce que Yukio n’a jamais été le genre de personne à bouder. Et certainement pas en public, où des gens peuvent le voir. Même quand il était enfant, Yukio faisait très attention de garder son sang-froid autour des autres.

Youji a une assez bonne idée de ce qui est en train de se passer, même si le _pourquoi_ le rend confus, donc il se dirige vers l’arbre où son fils aîné est assis en boudant, tenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il y a un panneau aux pieds du garçon qui confirme les suspicions de Youji, proclamant d’une écriture illisible sur le carton : « Je suis Kise Ryouta. »

« Ryouta ? » demande-t-il avec hésitation.

« Hey, Youji-san, » dit Kise sans vraiment lever les yeux vers lui.

Youji s’assoit à côté du garçon (qui ressemble à son fils aîné) et se demande s’il devrait en parler. Il décide de se retenir. « Quoi de neuf, gamin ? Qu’est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

Kise ne répond pas tout de suite ; à la place il laisse échapper un soupire incroyablement profond et éprouvé. C’est le genre de soupire que seuls les adolescents peuvent vraiment maîtriser, remarque Youji. Personne d’autre sur cette terre ne pourrait exprimer le martyre d’une façon si artistique.

Youji a trois fils et il dirige un escadron de jeunes troupes. Il sait être patient.

« Quand est-ce que Kasamatsu-senpai revient ? »

Bingo. Et ça confirme assez bien ce que Youji suspecte depuis un moment à propos de l’attachement de Kise pour son fils. C’était carrément un soupire de mal d’amour.

« Il a dit qu’il viendrait ce dimanche, » répond Youji.

« Mais c’est dans des jours ! » s’exclame Kise. « Ça fait deux semaines qu’il est pas venu ! »

« C’est la saison des exams, » dit Youji d’un air désolé. « Il doit maintenir ses bonnes notes, sinon il y aura des tests de rattrapage et du tutorat et il ne pourra plus venir du tout. »

« Il peut étudier ici ! »

Youji ne fait gentiment pas remarquer que Kise ne laisse jamais Kasamatsu faire quoi que ce soit qui éloignerait son attention de Kise. « Il revient toujours. Tu sais qu’il revient toujours. »

« Mais il s’en va toujours après ! » dit sombrement Kise. Il triture le sol et détourne le regard, les larmes aux yeux. C’est franchement étrange de voir son fils si bouleversé, c’est si pas-Yukio. C’est encore plus bizarre de savoir que c’est Kise dans l’une de ses Copies parce Youji n’a jamais vu Kise être moins qu’une Copie Parfaite de la personne qu’il imite. Il ne savait même pas que Kise _pouvait_ être Kise quand il Copiait quelqu’un.

« Il ne m’aime pas, pas vrai ? » dit Kise.

« Ryouta, comment tu peux dire ça ? » réprimande Youji. Il sait que tous les Miracles ont leurs mauvais jours – ce serait plus bizarre qu’ils n’en aient _pas_, considérant tout ce qu’ils ont traversé – mais il n’a jamais vu Kise déprimé à ce point avant. « Tu es très important pour lui. Il ne reviendrait pas si ça ne lui tenait pas à cœur. »

« Mais il ne m’aime pas comme je l’aime. Si c’était l’inverse, je viendrais le voir _tous les jours_. Je continuerais de revenir, je partirais jamais ! Je serais avec lui tout le temps, si je pouvais. »

« Eh bah, pourquoi tu peux pas ? » suggère Youji.

Kise/Yukio fait la moue. « Je peux pas quitter la base. »

« Je vois pas ce qui t’en empêche. On vous garde pas prisonnier. Tu pars pour ton job de mannequin. »

« Mais je peux pas _partir_ partir. Je dois rester avec ma Génération. »

« Vraiment ? » dit Youji.

Les supérieurs ont discuté de la possibilité d’envoyer les enfants vivre en dehors de la base – dans des familles d’accueil, dans des lycées normaux. Youji fait pression pour ça depuis un moment. Il pense que la seule chance qu’ils ont d’atteindre une ressemblance de normalité est de se séparer de la meute co-dépendante qu’ils ont formée et de commencer à interagir avec des enfants humains de leur âge. Surprenamment, le plus grand obstacle à ce plan n’a pas été les autorités réticentes de laisser des gosses dangereux se mêler à la société, mais les gosses eux-mêmes. La majorité des Miracles ne voulaient toujours pas interagir avec les gens.

« Ouais. Je veux dire, c’est pas comme si je pourrais rester avec Senpai même si je vivais pas à la base de toute façon. »

« Hmmm. J’en suis pas si sûr. Je pense que ce serait bien que tu viennes vivre avec nous, » suggère Youji, avec un air de ‘quelle idée merveilleuse que je viens de trouver là maintenait, non vraiment.’

Kise sursaute et regarde Youji pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. Youji suspecte que Kise oublie toujours occasionnellement qu’il est le père de Yukio. « Tu veux dire – vivre avec toi ? Et Senpai ? »

« Et mes deux fils plus jeunes, oui, » dit Youji.

Il y a une faim féroce dans les yeux de Kise (dans ceux de Yukio – et _ça_ c’est une vue étrange – il espère vraiment que Kise va se retransformer en Kise bientôt). « Je pourrais être avec Senpai tout le temps, » dit Kise d’un ton émerveillé. Puis il secoue la tête. « Non, non – ça va pas. Akashicchi ne l’autoriserait jamais. Et de toute façon, je suis même pas sûr que Senpai m’apprécie tant que ça. »

« Il t’apprécie, » dit Youji avec confiance. « Il est vraiment pas doué pour montrer ce qu’il ressent. Sa mère était pareille. Tu dois être patient, Ryouta. Peut-être que la prochaine fois qu’il est là, tu devrais essayer de faire quelque chose qu’il aime ? Comme du basket. Il aime ça quand les gens prennent le jeu au sérieux. Et aussi, parle lui de musique, il aime parler de groupes de musique mais il n’aborde pas le sujet sauf si quelqu’un d’autre le fait d’abord. »

« Hmmm. » Kise a l’air intrigué, et il a un air déterminé que Youji a vu chez certains soldats en mission de reconnaissance.

Youji est conscient qu’il est en train de donner éhontément à ce garçon des tuyaux sur comment séduire son fils. Sa vie est devenue très étrange.

« Tiens le coup, gamin, ça m’a pris cinq ans pour convaincre Hinami d’accepter d’aller à un rendez-vous avec moi ! Tu dois t’accrocher ! » Il donne une claque sur le dos de Kise d’une manière paternelle.

Kise s’affaisse, toujours démoralisé. « C’est un temps si long. »

« T’es jeune ; le temps passe plus vite que tu ne le penses. Par curiosité, c’est quoi ce panneau ? » Il montre de la main la déclaration en carton de Kise à ses pieds.

« J’ai promis à Senpai que je ne duperais plus jamais des gens en me faisant passer pour lui, » explique Kise d’un air morose. « De cette manière, personne n’est dupé, pas vrai ? »

Youji suspecte que ce n’est pas tout à fait ce que Yukio avait en tête quand il a fait promettre ça à Kise. Mais personne ne pourrait accuser Kise de ne pas tenir sa promesse.


	3. Effrayant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nda : Je faisais ce truc sur tumblr où je reçois des prompts avec un mot et un pairing et j’écris une toute petite fic avec ça. J’ai eu une requête pour MuraHimu et le mot « effrayant » et je pouvais pas m’empêcher de le glisser dans Désignation : Miracle. C’est super court, mais j’ai pensé que je le posterais ici quand même.
> 
> Merci d’avoir lu !! =D

« Comment tu peux être ami avec le Miracle, Himuro-kun ? Il est si effrayant ! »

Himuro sourit, parce que sourire c’est sa réponse par défaut quand il est confronté à des gens qu’il préférerait frapper. (Kagami appelle ça sa ‘poker face’ et même si c’est vrai, Himuro _fait_ un massacre quand il joue au poker, il préfère l’appeler sa ‘je suis trop joli pour aller en prison donc sourit au lieu de tuer quand tu es en présence d’idiots’ face. Elle l’a, jusqu’ici, empêché de commettre des crimes majeurs qui l’auraient mis en prison.)

« Pas du tout, » dit-il à la fille de sa classe. « Atsushi est un amour. »

La fille frissonne de façon dramatique. « Pas possible, j’en ai des cauchemars. Il est un peu monstrueux, tu penses pas ? »

Elle dit ça à une de leurs camarades mais elle attend clairement une réponse de Himuro.

Himuro était autrefois capable de laisser plus de choses couler. Et au fond de lui, peut-être qu’il aimait être la seule personne proche de Murasakibara, peut-être qu’il aimait être capable de garder le Miracle pour lui-même. Mais maintenant qu’ils sortent ensemble, et que toutes les rumeurs affreuses qui traînent sur les Miracles, Himuro est bien moins indulgent de ce genre de comportements.

« Au moins Atsushi n’a jamais besoin d’insulter les autres rien pour se sentir mieux, » dit Himuro d’une voix forte. Quand la fille se retourne vers lui, comme s’il l’avait frappée, il sourit de son sourire le plus gentleman. « Ce genre de personne, ce sont les pires, tu penses pas ? »

Au déjeuner, il s’assoit sur les genoux de Murasakibara et il joue avec ses cheveux. Il attache les cheveux de Murasakibara en deux petites couettes pendant que Murasakibara mâche des chips avec une indifférence extrême. Himuro a même emprunté des pinces roses à une des filles de sa classe.

« Tu sais, Himuro est un peu terrifiant parfois, » mentionne Liu quand il voit Murasakibara arriver à l’entraînement avec des couettes.

« Oh ouais, » acquiesce Fukui. « T’as vu la poker face de ce mec ? Ce gars est effrayant. »


	4. My Heart Is Like the Ocean (It Gets in the Way)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko rend visite à Hinata à Miyagi. Kageyama n’aime pas ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Un anon adorable a demandé d’en savoir plus sur la visite de Kuroko chez Hinata à Miyagi. Et je viens de le poster sur tumblr mais je voulais aussi le poster tout de suite sur AO3, parce que je sais que plusieurs personnes voulaient en savoir plus sur le côté de Haikyuu dans Désignation:Miracle.
> 
> Le titre vient de ‘Take To The Sky’ de Tori Amos.

Kageyama Tobio n’a jamais été le genre de personne à être jaloux d’autres personnes.

Il n’avait jamais vu l’intérêt. La seule chose qui avait vraiment de l’importance pour lui, c’était le volley, et ça ne lui était jamais venu à l’idée qu’il y ait quoi que ce soit que quelqu’un puisse faire au volley qu’il ne puisse pas aussi faire et surpasser au final.

Et il ne s’était jamais attendu à être jaloux pour _Hinata_. Déjà, ce serait inutile. Essayer de posséder tout l’amour de Hinata rien que pour lui, ce serait comme essayer de faire en sorte que personne d’autre que lui ne puisse profiter des rayons du soleil d’un beau jour. Tout le monde aime Hinata ; c’est quelque chose que Kageyama savait avant de sortir avec lui. Tout le monde aime Hinata et Hinata aime tout le monde. C’est déjà un miracle que Hinata retourne les sentiments de Kageyama. Il est déjà très satisfait d’être le passeur de Hinata, mais il a réussi à devenir le copain de Hinata, et ça l’abasourdit complètement. Même si tout était contre lui, il est devenu quelqu’un _d’important_ pour Hinata, et c’est plus que ce qu’il a jamais attendu de la vie.

Mais aimer Hinata signifie partager Hinata, et Kageyama est OK avec ça. Hinata devient ami avec tout le monde – des inconnus qu’il rencontre dans la rue, des joueurs des équipes adverses, des personnes âgées qui attendent le bus. Si Kageyama devenait jaloux à chaque fois que Hinata envoyait un message à quelqu’un d’autre, il ne serait jamais rien d’autre. Il pense qu’aussi longtemps que Hinata et lui peuvent réaliser une courte de malade avec l’autre et avec personne d’autre, aussi longtemps que Hinata se tourne vers lui avec un sourire et un baiser après l’entraînement, il sait qu’il a une place importante dans le cœur de Hinata et ça n’est pas grave qui d’autre a des petits morceaux du temps de Hinata.

Puis Kuroko Tetsuya vient en visite à Miyagi.

*

Kageyama n’est pas près d’aimer Kuroko. Même si ce n’est pas vraiment sa faute, Kuroko a provoqué la première faille majeure dans les débuts de la relation de Kageyama avec Hinata. Kuroko est la raison pour laquelle Hinata a fait son coming-out au monde, Kuroko est la raison pour laquelle Hinata a risqué de tout perdre. Hinata aurait tout jeté à la poubelle, _tout_ – le volley, Karasuno, sa famille, _Kageyama_ – pour sauver Kuroko. Hinata avait risqué de tout perdre pour se tenir aux côtés de son premier ami, et bordel, avec tout ça, comment Kageyama pourrait-il être _capable_ de ressentir quoi que ce soit _d’autre_ que de la rancœur pour l’autre garçon ?

Kageyama n’y pense pas trop. Il sait que Hinata envoie toujours des messages et parle toujours à Kuroko, mais Kuroko est à Tokyo. Kageyama ne se sent pas plus menacé par la relation de Hinata avec Kuroko que par celle qu’il a avec Kenma. (Kenma pose probablement une plus grande menace, parce qu’il est l’ami de Hinata _et_ un passeur. Mais ça n’est jamais venu à l’esprit de Kageyama de dire quoi que ce soit contre leur amitié. Peut-être parce que Kuroo est assez jaloux pour eux deux.)

Mais c’est alors qu’un jour Kuroko est _là_, à l’entraînement. Kageyama n’est pas certain qu’il l’aurait remarqué dès le début, sauf que tout le monde en fait tout un plat, d’avoir un autre Miracle sur le terrain.

« C’est tellement génial, Tetsuya ! » dit Nishinoya, tapant le dos de leur visiteur. « Tous les Miracles devraient venir jouer au volley ! »

_Non_, pense Kageyama.

« Je ne connais que les bases, » dit Kuroko d’un ton désolé. « Shouyou-kun m’a appris les règles. Il a dit que Nishinoya-senpai est le meilleur pour les réceptions, et que je devrais te demander des conseils. »

« Vous avez entendu ça ? » explose Nishinoya, martelant à nouveau le dos de Kuroko. « Il m’a appelé Senpai ! »

« Les réceptions, c’est bien pour commencer, mais c’est l’attaque ! C’est l’attaque que tu devrais apprendre en premier ! » interjette Tanaka.

« Merci, Tanaka-senpai. Mais je suis certain que je ne pourrais jamais avoir une attaque particulièrement puissante. »

Tanaka rayonne. Il apprécie clairement d’être aussi appelé ‘senpai’. « C’est pas grave ! Hinata est pareil ! »

« Hey ! »

L’équipe rit, et l’entraînement est complètement dérangé par l’apparition de Kuroko. Ils enseignent à tour de rôle à Kuroko de recevoir une balle de volley et Kageyama déteste le fait que l’autre garçon est en fait assez doué pour contrôler où la balle va quand il la touche en l’air. Il _ferait_ probablement un bon passeur, comme Hinata l’avait prédit il y a longtemps, et ça fait Kageyama le détester encore plus.

« Oi, Kageyama ! Vient passer à Tetsuya, tu veux ? » appelle Hinata.

La balle que Kageyama est en train de passer va carrément de traviole et il l’envoie voler hors du terrain. « Non, » dit-il.

« Kageyamaaa, » gémit Hinata.

« Si personne ne va vraiment s’entraîner, je rentre chez moi, » annonce Kageyama. « C’est une perte de temps. »

Il se dirige vers les vestiaires sans un regard en arrière.

*

« Sois pas méchant avec Tetsuya, » dit Hinata, sa voix avec un indice de danger.

« Je suis pas méchant, » dit Kageyama le visage froncé.

« Si. Tu fais un peu ton connard, » dit Hinata. Ils sont en train de manger et Kuroko est sorti pour répondre au téléphone. « C’est mon ami, Kageyama. Je veux qu’il t’aime bien. »

Est-ce que c’est important si je l’aime bien ? ne demande pas Kageyama. Il ne veut pas l’entendre si l’opinion de Kuroko est plus importante pour Hinata que la sienne.

*

« Bonjour, Kageyama-kun. »

La voix sort de nulle part, et elle fait sursauter Kageyama si fort qu’il fait tomber sa brique de lait. » Fais pas ça ! » rugit-il.

« Je m’excuse, » dit poliment Kuroko.

Hinata a expliqué que la capacité de Kuroko faisait qu’on avait du mal à se souvenir de lui, ce qui rendait facile pour l’autre Miracle de prendre les autres par surprise. Kageyama n’avait pas vraiment compris ce que cela voulait dire avant maintenant. Il affiche un air très renfrogné parce qu’il n’aime pas les surprises. « Où est Hinata ? » grogne-t-il, cherchant son copain. Les deux étaient pratiquement des siamois depuis que Kuroko est arrivé.

« Je crois qu’il achète des brioches de viande dans une boutique, » dit Kuroko.

Kageyama n’a pas vraiment quoi que ce soit à dire donc il ne fait que grogner encore une fois.

« Kageyama-kun n’a pas besoin d’être inquiet quant à ma relation avec Shouyou-kun. Shouyou-kun t’est très dévoué. Et j’ai aussi un petit-ami. »

Ça vient de nulle part et ça fait rougir Kageyama. Bordel, ce mec était-il obligé d’être aussi direct ? Il n’avait certainement pas tourné autour du pot. Et comment pouvait-il juste se tenir là et parler passivement de son petit-ami sans aucune indication d’embarras ?

« Je suis pas inquiet, » dit Kageyama, sans croiser le regard lourd de reproches de l’autre garçon. « Je m’en fiche avec qui il parle, Hinata. »

Le garçon ne dit rien. Son silence arrive inexplicablement à en dire plus que les accusations verbales de la plupart des gens.

Kageyama soupire et croise enfin le regard du garçon. C’est assez chelou de regarder des yeux bleu pâle et des cheveux bleu pâle. Le garçon ne pourrait pas être plus différent de Hinata s’il le voulait. Il était calme et inexpressif et vraiment difficile à lire.

« T’es important pour lui, » admet Kageyama d’un ton bourru. « Ça a pas d’importance que vous sortiez pas ensemble. T’as été son premier ami. Personne d’autre pourra avoir ça. Personne sera jamais aussi important pour lui que toi. »

Kuroko reste silencieux pendant un long moment et Kageyama veut se faire avaler par un trou quelque part et mourir. Il n’arrive pas à croire qu’il a dit ça. Il veut reprendre ses mots, prétendre que cette horrible conversation n’est jamais arrivée.

« Je ne serais pas la personne que je suis aujourd’hui si GM-O394 n’avait pas été là, » dit enfin Kuroko.

Kageyama cligne des paupières, se demande de quoi Kuroko peut bien parler et puis il se souvient avec une seconde de retard de l’introduction de Hinata pendant la Diète Spéciale et il comprend que Kuroko est en train de parler de _Hinata_.

« Personne ne pourra jamais remplacer GM-O394, » continue Kuroko. « Ce qu’Orange et moi avons traversé ensemble n’est pas quelque chose que les autres personnes peuvent comprendre – ce n’est même pas quelque chose que les autres Miracles pourraient comprendre. Mais GM-O394 est mort à Teiko. C’est ce que Shouyou-kun m’a dit la nuit dernière. Et j’ai compris ce qu’il voulait dire par là. Je ne suis plus GM-B452. Nous ne sommes plus Orange et Black. Je ne connais pas Hinata Shouyou si bien que ça, mais j’essaye de le connaître mieux. »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il n’a pas besoin de dire à Kageyama que la personne la plus importante pour Hinata est Kageyama Tobio, c’est quelque chose que Kageyama sait.

« Tu devrais venir plus souvent, » dit Kageyama d’un ton bourru. « Je t’apprendrai comment passer. »

« Merci, Kageyama-kun. Je reviendrai. Mais je ne pense pas avoir besoin d’une leçon. Je préfère le basket-ball au volley. »

Kageyama secoue la tête. Il ne va probablement jamais comprendre ce mec.

*

Kageyama ne fait pas exprès d’entendre la conversation de Hinata avec Kuroko quand ils l’emmènent à la gare. Il est venu dire au revoir au garçon, et il veut être respectueux de la relation qu’a Hinata avec son ami. Donc il se tient sur le côté et essaye de ne pas écouter, mais il finit par les entendre quand même.

« Hey, Black, » dit Hinata, et c’est la première fois que Hinata ne l’appelle pas ‘Tetsuya’ et c’est pourquoi ça attire l’attention de Kageyama. « Est-ce que tu penses des fois au fait qu’on a survécu ? Tous les deux ? »

« Oui, » dit Kuroko, sa voix basse et cassé. L’autre garçon se racle la gorge. « Oui, Orange. J’y pense beaucoup. »

Hinata rayonne. « J’aimerais pouvoir y retourner et lui dire, tu sais ? A eux deux. Aux gosses qu’on était. J’aimerais pouvoir leur dire que personne ne va les jeter aux ordures et qu’ils vont survivre tous les deux et qu’ils vont être nous, et que ce sera génial. »

Kuroko ne dit rien et Kageyama est persuadé qu’il ne peut rien dire. Il a l’air de lutter pour rester composé, et quand Hinata l’enlace Kageyama doit détourner le regard, parce qu’il est persuadé que quelqu’un va commencer à pleurer dans une minute et il est persuadé que c’est lui.

Le garçon que Hinata était. Kageyama aimerait aussi pouvoir lui parler, parfois. Et parfois il aimerait pouvoir parler au garçon que _lui_ il était – le misérable Roi du Terrain qui se sentait si seul. Il avait besoin de savoir que tout irait bien, lui aussi.

Après que le train de Kuroko ne disparaisse au loin, Hinata glisse sa main dans celle de Kageyama. « Merci, » dit-il.

Kageyama le regarde avec surprise. « Pour quoi ? » Il a été assez horrible pendant toute la visite de Kuroko.

Hinata hausse juste les épaules, sans répondre.

Kageyama se retourne vers le train qui disparaît et suggère l’air de rien : « Peut-être que la prochaine fois tu devrais aller le voir à Tokyo. On pourrait y aller à deux. »

Hinata lui sourit comme la naissance de l’aube. « Si tu veux, Kageyama ! Ça a l’air cool. »


	5. We Don't Look Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GM-Y626 rencontre Kasamastu Youji pour la première fois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Comme demandé par un gentil anon sur tumblr !  
Le titre, comme toujours, vient de ‘And We Run’ de Within Temptation.

Quand l’homme baisse son arme et s’agenouille, les bras levés dans le geste universel pour ‘ami’, Red pousse Yellow en avant.

« Tue-le si nécessaire, » Ordonne Red, et Yellow doit obéir.

Yellow s’avance, armé d’un sourire et d’un couteau dans sa manche.

*

C’est ce qu’il fait en missions : il initie le premier contact. Il entre dans l’espace personnel de la cible et il est toujours, toujours le plus vulnérable. Le plus proche de l’ennemi, sans aucun moyen de se défendre à part son entraînement. Il ne peut pas courir vite comme Blue, il ne peut pas posséder l’esprit d’un homme comme Red, il ne peut pas écraser quelqu’un comme Purple ou envoyer quelqu’un voler comme Green ; il ne peut même pas disparaître comme Black. Il doit s’avancer, se mettre au centre de l’attention, compter sur son charme et son esprit, tout en sachant que si les choses tournent mal, il sera le premier à mourir.

(Et peut-être que c’est pour ça qu’il s’était enfui. Parce que Black avait dit : « Si nous restons nous allons tous mourir un jour » et il l’avait cru. Il est une Réussite, il est fort, il n’y a rien qu’il ne puisse faire, personne qu’il ne puisse être, mais au final, sa chance tournera et il sera au premier rang quand le massacre se produira. Il n’est pas idiot. Il veut vivre.)

*

Mais Red dit : « Vas-y », donc il y va. Red dit : « Tue-le si nécessaire » dont il va le tuer, si nécessaire. Il prendra ce risque parce qu’il est GM-Y626 et que c’est ce pourquoi il a été conçu.

*

_Tu es un beau mensonge,_ lui avait dit sa créatrice. _Et tu seras toujours un mensonge_. Il aimerait, vaguement, être dans une Copie parce qu’il se sent plus à l’aise face au danger quand il porte le visage de quelqu’un d’autre.

Mais à tout instant, il porte un masque ; maintenant n’est pas différent.

*

Il est l’un des seuls Projets entraînés spécialement à reconnaître les indices émotionnels dans les expressions humaines. Cet homme, ce soldat, n’a pas peur de lui ; cet homme ne voit pas de menace. (Stupide, pense Yellow. Cet homme a baissé sa garde. Ce serait tellement facile de glisser un couteau entre ses côtes, tellement facile de lui briser le cou.)

Au lieu de ça, l’homme à l’air inquiet ; hurlant à ses hommes de reculer et tendant les bras vers Yellow.

Yellow doit porter un masque alors il porte le masque de la peur. Il fait semblant d’avoir peur parce que cet homme a l’air protecteur. Il agit comme si le monde autour de lui – les armes, la terreur, la menace pour sa vie – n'est pas quelque chose avec lequel il vit depuis qu’il est né.

Il s’avance ; et c’est un risque – il pourrait mourir, ça pourrait se finir dans un bain de sang – mais il n’a pas peur comme le masque qu’il porte ; il est préparé à tuer et il s’avance.

*

L’homme l’attrape et l’attire contre lui. Il lui faut tout son entraînement pour ne pas se débattre. Des bras s’enroulent autour de lui.

« C’est bon, » dit l’homme. Yellow peut sentir le cœur de l’homme battre contre sa poitrine, peut l’entendre battre dans ses oreilles par-dessus le son des cris et des coups de feu.

Le cœur de l’homme est rapide, si rapide ; il a peur, c’est obligé, mais pas de Yellow.

« C’est bon, » répète-t-il. « Tout va bien aller. Tu es sain et sauf. »

Yellow s’accroche à lui, enfouit sa tête dans la poitrine de l’homme. Il n’a pas besoin d’être rassuré comme ça. Mais il prétend que c’est le cas, prétend d’avoir besoin d’entendre ces mots, prétend que tout va bien aller.

*

« Je m’appelle Kasamatsu Youji, » dit-il. « Comment tu t’appelles ? »

Yellow sait que les adultes ont des noms. Il a eu assez de missions à l’Extérieur pour savoir ça, même s’il n’avait jamais pensé à _personne_ par un nom. Ça avait toujours été ‘docteur’ ou ‘créateur’ ou ‘cible’.

Il a Copié des gens avec des noms ; il a dû répondre à des douzaines de noms différents mais ce n’était jamais le sien. Il pouvait inventer quelque chose sur le coup mais tout ce qu’il dit, c’est : « Yellow », ce qui n’est pas son nom, mais c’est ce qu’il a qui s’en rapproche le plus.

« Yellow, » dit l’homme, agrippant ses mains fort. « Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Personne ne va plus jamais te faire de mal. »

Yellow ne le croit pas. Evidemment qu’il ne le croit pas.

Mais même là, à ce moment, il pense à comment Kasamatsu Youji est le premier adulte (la première _personne_) à jamais s’être présenté à Yellow.


	6. Prairie, Famille, Lunettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les familles Takao et Kishitani passent du temps ensemble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Je faisais un autre ask meme sur tumblr et @residentdeliquentfather m’a demandé du MidoTaka avec les mots ‘prairie, famille, lunettes’. Puisque je voulais écrire plus de family fluff pour ces deux-là, je l’ai mis dans l’univers de Designation : Miracle.

Ayumi rentre à la maison de l’école un jour et éclate tout à coup en sanglots. Takao et Nobuko planent au-dessus d’elle comme des colibris anxieux. Takao prévoit déjà de traquer et d'amener une mort horrible sur la personne qui a blessé sa sœur. (Il impliquera Midorima ; putain, il impliquera tous les Miracles ; ils lui doivent une mort horrible à son commandement après toutes les expériences proches de la mort qu’ils lui ont fait subir.

« Chérie, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demande Nobuko. « Parle-nous ma puce, comment on peut arranger les choses ? »

« Vous pouvez pas, » sanglote Ayumi.

« Est-ce que c’est quelqu’un à l’école ? Un professeur ? » demande Nobuko.

« Est-ce que c’est un garçon ? T’as raté à un contrôle ? » demande Takao.

« Pire, » dit Ayumi. « _Je dois porter des lunettes._ »

*

« Je comprends pas, » pleure Ayumi. « Je suis une Takao ! Les Takaos ont une vue excellente ! »

Takao pense en effet que c’est un peu une déception. Il voulait une petite sœur à la vue de faucon pour continuer son héritage. Ça aurait pas été adorable, ça ?

« C’est pas grave, » apaise Takao. « Tu seras comme Shin-chan ! »

Ça, pour certaines raisons, fait pleurer Ayumi encore plus fort.

*

« Mais tu as l’air adorable, Ayumi-chan ! » dit Naoko. « J’aimerais avoir des lunettes comme Onii-sama ! »

« Je déteste ma vie, » dit Ayumi.

« J’ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi on en fait toute une histoire, » dit Midorima avec colère.

« T’aides pas, Shin-chan, » lui dit Takao.

Ils font un pique-nique pour remonter le morale d’Ayumi par rapport à ses lunettes toutes neuves. Nobuko avait pensé qu’inviter Naoko, en tant que meilleure amie d’Ayumi, aiderait à lui remonter le moral par rapport à toute cette affaire, ce qui avait fini par devenir une sortie de famille avec les Kishitanis. Le fait qu’ils soient tous en train d‘avoir un pique-nique dans une prairie commence à avoir l’air un peu trop idyllique pour Takao. C’est comme s’ils étaient dans un épisode de _The Brady Bunch_. Ou pire, comme s’il était à un double rendez-vous avec sa mère.

« Tu pourras avoir des lentilles quand tu seras plus grande, » dit Nobuko à sa fille.

« Pourquoi t’as pas de lentilles ? » demande Takao à Midorima, réalisant que c’est quelque qu’il n’a jamais demandé à son petit-ami.

« J’aime avoir des lunettes. Ça me rend différent. »

C’est sur le bout de la langue de Takao de se moquer de Midorima – le garçon de deux mètres aux cheveux verts qui emmène des lucky items partout avec lui n’a pas _besoin_ de quoi de ce soit d’autre pour le rendre différent -- quand il se souvient de 7284. Midorima avait été créé dans un lot de cinq. Il avait grandi avec quatre autres visages identiques autour de lui. Il pouvait difficilement en vouloir à Midorima pour avoir envie d’avoir l’air différent.

Midorima repousse ses lunettes sur son nez. « Et puis, je les trouve utiles. »

Takao éclate de rire de surprise – C'est _tellement_ comme Midorima d’apprécier les expressions nuancées du dédain qu’il pourrait capturer avec une paire de lunettes.

« Je pense que les lunettes donnent un air très distingué, » annonce Naoko.

« Je vais être la cible de tous les fétichistes de megane à des kilomètres à la ronde ! » s’écrit Ayumi.

Dr. Kishitani s’étouffe avec son thé.

« Ayumi ! Où est-ce que t’as appris ce mot ? » réprimande Nobuko.

« Je regarde des anime ! »

« Ce n’est pas quelque chose de réel, » dit Midorima.

« Je l’ai un peu, » murmure Takao en privé à son petit-ami, appréciant comment Midorima rougit.

« Ayumi, tu as l’air normal, » dit fermement Nobuko. « Et c’est la dernière fois que je veux t’entendre râler pour ça. » Elle envoie un regard pointu à son fils comme si elle savait qu’il faisait des sous-entendus lubriques à son petit-ami. Takao lui envoie son regard le plus innocent.

*

« Takao-kun, est-ce que tu sors avec Shintarou ? » demande Dr. Kishitani quand ils ont un moment seuls.

Takao hausse un sourcil. « Je sais pas, Kishitani-sensei, est-ce que tu sors avec ma mère ? »

Dr. Kishitani s’éclaircit la gorge. « Je retire ma question. »

« Cool, » dit Takao. Naoko est en train d’essayer les lunettes d’Ayumi, pendant que Midorima aide Nobuko à ranger leur pique-nique. C’est ça sa famille maintenant, il réalise. C’est bien. Prairies et Brady Bunch et tout.


	7. Parc d’attraction, Famille, Carte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : @enter21 a demandé Kuroko et Momoi en tant qu’amis avec les mots ‘parc d’attraction, famille, carte’ et une fois encore, je ne pouvais pas résister à l’envie de mettre ça dans l’univers de Désignation : Miracle.
> 
> NdT : Hey. Voici pour tous ceux qui ont survécu à ce semestre.

« Momoi-san, » dit Kuroko, gardant sa voix très polie. « Excuse-moi de te demander, mais, sommes-nous perdus ? »

Momoi s’étire pour être très droite et dit : « Tetsu-kun, je suis une super femme génétiquement supérieure. J’ai été conçue pour l’intelligence, l’analyse et la capacité d’intégrer d’immenses quantités d’information simultanément. Ma capacité à  établir des stratégies et à penser et si sophistiqué que personne sur cette terre n’a jamais ne serait-ce que la plus petite étincelle de ce qu’il se passe dans mon esprit. Je ne vais pas être défaite par un  _parc d’attraction_ . »

« Oui, mais  _sommes-nous _ perdus ? »

Les épaules de Momoi s’affaissent. « Oui. »

*

Le double rendez-vous, ça avait été l’idée de Momoi. Ou plutôt, elle avait été celle qui avait manipulé les événements pour que le double rendez-vous ait li eu . 

Di t autrement, elle avait hacké le calendrier du portable de Kagami, savait que lui et Kuroko allaient à MM Land ce jour-là, puis elle avait cajolé Aomine jusqu’à ce qu’il accepte d’y aller avec elle, mettant tout en scène comme une grosse coïncidence.

(Ce n’est pas  _sa_ faute d’avoir dû prendre ces mesures. Aomine et Kagami n’auraient jamais accepté d’aller à un double rendez-vous, et elle voulait passe r du temps avec Kuroko autre part que sur un terrain de basket pour une fois.)

Mais Aomine et Kagami, étant Aomine et Kagami, avaient évidemment immédiatement commencé une compétition intense à l’arcade. Une compétition qui n'avait pas l’air de se terminer avant que l’un d’eux meure ou qu’ils soient tous les deux bannis pour toujours (ce qui s’avouait de plus en plus probable) donc Momoi et Kuroko étaient sortis en douce pour aller voir les papillons. 

Ce qui  était  arriv é ensuite était un peu moins clair. 

Il y avait eu un enfant en pleure, et un ballon qui s’échappait, et Kuroko qui essayait d’aider et une parade d’ours en peluche et quelques personnes déguisées en canards que Momoi  trouva  un peu trop amicaux avec là où ils mettaient leurs ailes, et d’une manière ou d’une autre, Momoi et Kuroko avaient fini dans un endroit à l’écart avec personne d’autre autour d’eux et aucune idée de comment ils étaient arrivés là.

*

« J’ai la carte dans ma tête, » gémit Momoi. « Si seulement on savait  _où_ on est, je pourrais calculer notre location exacte et trouver un chemin pour retourner à l’arcade. »

« Je me satisferai de la présence d’une autre personne, » admet Kuroko. « C’est un peu déconcertant qu’il n’y ait personne. »

« J’ai aussi essayé de retracer nos derniers déplacements sur la carte, » reniffle Momoi. « Mais ça n’a pas de  _sens_ . Tous mes calculs disent que nous devrions être au milieu d’une boutique de souvenirs.  _Toi_ tu vois une boutique de souvenir quelque part ? »

Elle est consciente qu’elle sonne anormalement irritable. Mais elle a calculé leurs déplacements dans sa tête encore et encore, les faisant correspondre à la carte du parc d’attraction, et les résultats ne variaient jamais. Pour empirer les choses, Momoi avait laissé son sac à main avec Aomine quand elle était partie avec Kuroko, et ainsi aucun d’eux n’avait de portable, et elle ne pouvait donc rien hacker. Ça la rend raisonnablement grincheuse. Ne pas avoir d’accès aux informations, c’est comme si quelqu’un lui avait bandé les yeux et bouché les oreilles. 

Une main se pose sur son épaule et Momoi lève les yeux pour voir Kuroko lui sourire. « Tout ira bien, Momoi-san. Si nous continuons de marcher, je suis certain que nous trouverons une solution. »

Momoi renifle encore une fois et hoche la tête.

C’est difficilement la pire situation dans laquelle ils ont jamais été. 

Kuroko prend sa main dans la sienne et ils commencent à marcher.

*

Quand elle  a  appri s ce que l’amour était, elle était tellement sûre d’être amoureuse de Kuroko. Il lui remontait toujours le morale –  il savait exactement quoi dire, quoi faire, pour la faire sourire. Il l’écoutait quand elle voulait se plaindre de quelque chose ; il était habituellement la première personne  à s’assur er qu’elle aille bien dans une situation dangereuse. Il était prévenant pour des détails comme les autres ne réussissaient jamais à l’être. 

Elle  _voulait_ être amoureuse de Kuroko. 

Mais elle n’avait jamais voulu l’embrasser. Quand elle était plus jeune, c’était une chose difficile à comprendre. Comment elle pouvait aimer quelqu’un si fort et l’avoir signifier tellement pour elle et ne pas être attirer par lui. 

La puberté avait été une période perturbante pour tous les Miracles. Elle avait toujours insisté que ça avait été pire pour elle, pourtant. Aucun des garçons n’avait jamais essayé de la contredire sur ce point. 

*

« Est-ce que  _toi_ ça te dérange, à quel point ils sont similaires ? » demande-t-elle, principalement pour empêcher son esprit de penser au fait qu’elle n’a aucune idée d’où ils sont (et elle  _déteste_ ne pas savoir quelque chose, elle déteste ça plus que tout au monde, ne pas savoir quelque chose, ne pas être capable de trouver la réponse, c’est la pire des choses. Elle se sent au bord de la folie.) « Dai-chan et Kagamin ? »

« Je n’ai jamais pensé qu’ils étaient particulièrement similaires, » répond Kuroko. 

« Oh,  _ça, _ c’est n’importe quoi, » se moque-t-il. « Si j’en savais pas plus, j’aurais pensé que Kagamin a été créé à Teiko avec nous ! Dans le même moule que Dai-chan, mais d’une couleur différente. »

«  Ils ont des similarités superficielles. Mais ils ont des personnalités très différentes. »

« Mais tu sais ce que ça signifie, pas vrai ? Ça veut dire qu’on a les mêmes goûts en matière d’homme, c’est pas bizarre  ça ? »

« Je suis catégoriquement en désaccord avec la supposition de Momoi-san. »

« Oh, mais c’est vrai, c’est vrai ! » Elle est intérieurement émerveillée par le fait qu’elle a cette conversation avec Kuroko. C’est le genre de chose dont elle aurait pu parler avec Kise, mais ça ne serait jamais venu à l’esprit de la jeune Momoi de parler de garçons avec Kuroko. Elle découvre qu’elle aime ça. « Si je sortais pas avec Dai-chan et que Kagami était libre, je serais sur le coup en une seconde. Me regarde pas comme ça, Tetsu-kun ! Je pense que pas que ce soit possible de trouver Dai-chan attirant et de ne  _pas_ être attiré par Kagamin. »

«  _Je ne suis absolument pas d’accord avec cette logique, » _ dit Kuroko, d’une vois vaguement étranglée. Momoi étouffe un rire à quel point il a l’air consterné par les implications de la réciproque de la déclaration de Momoi.

« On est entre nous, Tetsu-kun, » cajole Momoi. « Tu peux me le dire. Est-ce que tu vas vraiment dire que tu n’as  _jamais_ trouvé Dai-chan attirant ? Pas une seule fois ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » répond Kuroko. « Nous sommes une famille. On ne trouve pas les gens de sa famille attirants, pas dans ce sens du mot. »

_Oh,_ pense Momoi.  _C’est ça ?_

*

« Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes là, tous les deux ? » crie quelqu’un avec colère. Ils font volte-face et voient un homme dans un genre d’uniforme chirurgical s’approcher d’eux. « C’est une zone interdite au public ! Vous avez pas le droit d’être ici ! »

Momoi se fige, possédant toujours une légère phobie des hommes portant des blouses blanches. Kuroko serre sa main et brille en noir, et Momoi regarde le regard de l’homme fondre de la colère à la confusion au désintérêt. Il commence à marcher et les deux le suivent rapidement jusque dans le parc. 

*

Momoi éclate de rire quand ils réussissent à ressortir.  _Evidemment_ qu’il s étaient dans une zone interdite au public. C’est pour ça qu’elle n’était pas sur la carte. Elle aurait pu le voir, si elle avait eu son portable.

« Sais-tu où nous sommes maintenant, Momoi-san ? » demande Kuroko.

« Oui, je peux nous ramener à nos idiots maintenant, » dit Momoi, sa respiration haletante alors que son rire meure. Elle sourit à Kuroko et dit quelque chose qu’elle pensait ne jamais lui dire : « Tu sais, Tetsu-kun, j’ ai  toujours voulu être amoureuse de toi. Parfois, je pense que ça aurait été plus facile si on était juste amoureux l’un de l’autre. »

« Oui, » dit Kuroko, le prenant par surprise. « Mais j’aime la relation que nous avons, Momoi-san. Tu es ma précieuse famille. Je ne changerais ça pour rien au monde. »

Momoi baisse la tête, laissant ses cheveux tomber devant son visage pour qu’il ne la voit pas sourire. 

*

Kagami et Aomine ont gagné une quantité véritablement impressionnante d’animaux en peluche. Ils sont bannis de l’arcade pour le reste de la journée, mais pas du parc comme elle en avait  eu  peur, donc elle est prête à appeler cette journée une victoire. Kuroko la laisse aussi être la première à choisir dans la pile d’animaux accumulés, puisque ni Aomine ni Kagami n’arrive à se souvenir de qui a gagné quoi même s’il s insiste nt tous les deux qu’ils ont gagné le plus gros.

« Nous devrions refaire ça de temps en temps, » dit Kuroko.

Elle jette un coup d’œil à son petit-ami. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui. C’était amusant. Même si je suis désolé que Momoi-san doit toujours être la seule fille. Tu dois te sentir seule, parfois. »

« Pas du tout, » dit Momoi avec noblesse. « J’aime être entourée d’hommes. J’aime prétendre que j’ai un harem. »

Aomine s’étouffe sur sa barbe à papa.

  
  



	8. I’m Not Standing Still (I Am Lying in Wait)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt demandé par @key-ei qui voulait un Akashi réticent à présenter Furihata à son père, avec des points bonus si le mariage et son poney sont mentionnés =D
> 
> Le titre vient de ‘Wait For It’ du cast de Hamilton.

« Puis-je demander pourquoi tu as dépensé plus de huit mille dollars à MM Land la semaine dernière ? »

Akashi lève les yeux de son déjeuner, pour voir son père adoptif trier les factures en buvant son café. Ils ne partagent pas souvent leurs repas – Masaomi était d’ordinaire trop occupé au travail pour se souvenir de manger et les leçons privées très variées d’Akashi tout au long de la journée signifiaient qu’il avait très peu de temps pour faire plus que de manger un bout. Quand ils prenaient le temps de se mettre à table pour un repas, Masaomi insistait qu’ils fassent ça ‘bien’ – avec plusieurs services, entrée, plat principal et dessert et une quantité véritablement ridicule de nourriture servie sur de la porcelaine. Akashi pense que c’est sa tentative d’être un parent.

« Cela te gêne-t-il que j’aie dépensé autant ? » retourne Akashi. Il sait d’expérience que cette quantité d’argent est _littéralement_ de la monnaie pour Masaomi, l’homme avait une fois perdu plus que ça en tombant dans un lac et en perdant son portefeuille ; il dépensait régulièrement cette quantité pour une paire de chaussure ; Masaomi lui avait une fois dit que tout ce qui valait moins d’un million de dollars ne valait probablement pas d’être acheté. _Cette_ quantité ne pouvait certainement pas le déboussoler. Akashi gagne dix fois cette quantité par semaine en aidant juste Masaomi avec ses entreprises de business.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Ça semble juste... _ne pas te ressembler_. J’étais curieux. »

« Ah. » Akashi reconnaît que c’est vrai. Il ne fait pas beaucoup d’achats extravagants. « C’était une dépense nécessaire dans le but de mener correctement une bataille stratégique psychologique contre de dignes adversaires quant à un partenariat bénéfique d’inclinaisons romantiques. »

« Et tu as été victorieux ? »

« Naturellement. »

« Eh bien, tout va bien, alors. »

*

« Attends, as-tu dis _un partenariat bénéfique d’inclinaisons romantiques ? »_ demande Masaomi trois jours plus tard, débarquant comme un ouragan dans la chambre d’Akashi pendant qu’il pratique le violon.

Akashi pose son violon et hausse un sourcil. « Oui. C’est ce que j’ai dit. »

« _Le tien ? »_

_« _Je n’aurais pas mener une guerre pour celui de quelqu’un d’autre. »

« Tu _sors_ avec quelqu’un ? »

« Oui, je crois que c’est l’expression populaire pour ce type d’union. »

Masaomi le dévisage, bouche-bée. Akashi est très satisfait de lui-même. Ce n’est pas souvent qu’il gagne une bataille contre son père.

« Toi. Tu as une petite-amie. »

« C’est inexact, » dit Akashi, se sentant encore une fois fier de lui (c’était un _autre_ point contre Masaomi.). « J’ai un petit-ami. »

« Tu – com – quoi – _qui_ _?_ »

« Est-ce important ? »

« Oui ! » dit Masaomi, avec une indignation croissante. « Évidemment que c’est important ! Tu es mon héritier ; la personne qui sort avec mon héritier doit posséder des qualifications d’excellence très exigeantes. »

« Je ne sortirais pas avec quelqu’un d’indigne, » dit froidement Akashi.

« On ne peut pas te faire confiance pour choisir ton propre partenaire ! Tu as dix-sept ans ! »

« Je dirige les affaires de tes entreprises depuis plus d’un an maintenant. »

« Oui, mais on ne peut pas te faire confiance quant à la _romance_. Tu as – des hormones ! » Masaomi se stoppe et amende : « Ou au moins, je pense. Tu n’as jamais montré de grande inclinaison auparavant. »

Akashi brille en rouge et Ordonne : « Sors de ma chambre tout de suite. »

(C’est un point pour Masaomi. C’est toujours le cas si Akashi doit recourir à l’Ordre Absolu.)

*

« Le gosse avec lequel tu t’es fait enlever, vraiment ? » dit Masaomi, entrant dans les écuries juste au moment où Akashi commence à installer la selle de Yukimaru.

« Et qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » dit Akashi, s’empêchant soigneusement d’afficher un air renfrogné. (Ceci, pense-t-il, est un point pour Masaomi, ce qui les met à égalité.)

« J’ai observé les sauvegardes de ton portable. Et aussi peut-être de ton ordinateur. Tu ne peux pas sérieusement sortir avec le mec qui s’est fait enlever avec toi. Ce n’est pas de la romance, c’est une variante étrange du Syndrome de Stockholm. »

Akashi fait la note mentale de faire construire ses pare-feux par Momoi la prochaine fois. « Ton opinion a été prise en note et ignorée. »

« J’insiste de connaître tes critères pour ce partenariat romantique. Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies réfléchi à toutes les qualifications correctes quand tu as pris cette décision. »

« Je t’enverrai une liste détaillée, » dit Akashi, montant sur son cheval et partant, laissant littéralement Masaomi dans la poussière. (Il va compter ça comme un point pour lui. Masaomi ne sait pas monter.)

*

« Je veux le rencontrer, » exige Masomi, après avoir vu la liste d’Akashi.

« Notion mise sous véto, » dit Akashi.

« Tu ne peux pas rejeter cette notion. Point numéro cinquante-et-un suggère que tu prévois d’épouser ce garçon, ce qui, au fait, est illégal au Japon– »

« J’imagine que ce ne sera pas si difficile d’avoir cette loi modifiée, » répond Akashi. Même si les gens ne doivent pas littéralement obéir à tous ses Ordres, il sait que Masaomi a beaucoup de politiciens de haut niveau qui font partie de son entreprise. Les persuader de changer une loi sera certainement plus facile que les manœuvres qu’il a dû entreprendre pour obtenir l’approbation d’Aida Riko quant à sa relation avec Furihata.

« – Et de plus, ne fait qu’illustrer la naïveté de ton raisonnement. Personne n’épouse son crush du lycée. »

« ‘Les Akashis sont avant tout leur propre loi. Nous ne faisons pas ce que tout le monde fait.’ » Akashi cite l’une des premières choses que Masaomi lui ait jamais dites, et quand Masaomi affiche un air renfrogné il compte ça comme un autre point en sa faveur.

« En tout cas, j’ai le droit de rencontrer la personne qui va entrer dans ma succession par mariage, sans mentionner avoir accès à mes milliards. »

« Alors après le mariage je m’assurerai d’organiser une rencontre. »

Masaomi pousse un cri strident, et bafouille mais finit par croiser ses bras et le dévisager de haut sévèrement. (C’est un point en faveur de Masaomi : il est significativement plus grand qu’Akashi et il utilise ça à son avantage dès qu’il en a l’occasion. Akashi est carrément agacé par ça.) « Je suis ce que tu as de plus proche d’un père, jeune homme ! »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu souhaites utiliser cet argument-_là_, » dit Akashi, souriant gentiment. « J’ai tué le dernier homme qui pouvait clamer la même chose. »

Masaomi le fusille du regard mais il n’a rien à rétorquer face à ça. (Akashi s’octroie deux points.)

« Et pourquoi je ne peux pas le rencontrer, exactement ? As-tu honte de lui ? » retourne Masaomi.

« Ne sois pas absurde. Je viens tout récemment de devenir triomphant en ce qui a été un long effort de séduction. Je ne vais pas faire quoi que ce soit qui risque de mettre cette union en péril avant d'être plus confiant d’avoir assuré un engagement à long terme. »

Il y a un silence et Akashi prend cette opportunité pour dépasser Masaomi. De dos, il entend le bafouillement de Masaomi : « _Tu as honte de _moi _?! »_

Akashi compte ça comme sa victoire officielle.

*

Bonus :

« Et ensuite ! Et ensuite il a dit qu’il avait honte de moi, tu peux croire ça ? » glapit Masaomi au téléphone.

« On a tous honte de toi, Masaomi, » répond Youji.

« Youji, tu es un ami horrible. »

« Mm, » dit Youji d’une manière évasive. Il presse le téléphone contre son épaule alors que Kise passe à côté de lui. « Akashi a vraiment un petit-ami maintenant ? »

« Euh ? Oh ouais, Furihatacchi, » dit Kise en haussant les épaules.

« Furihata Kouki ? Le gosse qui s’est fait enlever avec lui ? » dit Youji en fronçant les sourcils. « Je pensais que t’ajoutais ‘cchi’ qu’aux noms des gens que tu respectes. »

Kise le dévisage, incrédule. « Ce mec _sort_ avec Akashi. Genre, _de son plein gré_. C’est sans conteste la chose la plus impressionnante que qui que ce soit sur cette terre ait jamais accomplie. Je comprends pas ça, mais je respecte ça à mort. »

« Oh, bien vu, » dit Youji, alors qu’il remet le téléphone contre son oreille.

« –Youji ? Youji tu m’écoutes ? »

« Absolument, Masa-chan, j’ai entendu tout ce que tu viens de dire. Et de toute façon, si c’est si important, pourquoi tu vas pas simplement à Tokyo pour rencontrer ce gosse toi-même ? J’ai jamais pensé que c’était ton genre d’attendre une invitation. »

« Tu te moques de moi ? » exige Masaomi. « Si je fais ça, Seijuurou va _gagner. »_

Youji lui raccroche au nez.


	9. Rencontrer Aomine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Une personne anonyme a demandé quelque chose avec Aomine et Touou sur tumblr, et puisque j’ai prévu d’écrire une histoire de Aomomo un jour, je voulais pas me concentrer trop sur lui et je me suis concentrée sur Imayoshi à la place.

La première fois que les Miracles croisent le chemin de Imayoshi Shouichi, c’est parce que sa sœur veut quelque chose de lui.

Imayoshi n’en avait pas grand-chose à faire, des Miracles. Ce n’était pour aucune autre raison que par esprit de contradiction : dès que le public aimait faire des tonnes d’un sujet, il le trouvait fondamentalement ennuyeux.

Quand sa sœur rentre à la maison un jour, prélassée sur le canapé et le fixant avec cette intensité silencieuse de chat typique chez elle, il sait qu’elle veut quelque chose de lui mais il est prêt à jouer le jeu. Il est un pêcheur. Il peut attendre toute la journée. Elle cède en premier.

« Je suppose que t’es pas intéressé pour rencontrer les Miracles, » dit-elle d’une voix traînante.

Imayoshi émet un ronflement moqueur. « Non, je suppose que je ne le suis pas. »

*

Sayuri n’a jamais parlé des Miracles à la maison, mais ça n’est pas surprenant qu’elle travaille avec eux. Imayoshi sait qu’elle est dans l’escadron du Sergent Kasamatsu, et ce mec-_là _a été partout aux infos quand avec les expériences échappées de Teiko était consernées.

Le fait qu’elle pose cette question maintenant suggère qu’elle est plus que légèrement impliquée avec les Miracles. Ce qu’Imayoshi trouve fascinant, pour beaucoup de raisons, mais ça ne pique pas particulièrement sa curiosité comme elle le voudrait.

*

« Michiru Obaa-chan va envoyer Ryou-kun. »

Imayoshi ricane d’un rire qui manque de dignité. Sayuri a cet air de la grande sœur merveilleusement agacée.

« Oui, OK, _moi_ je sais que ça va pas bien se finir. Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi _toi_ t’en a l’air convaincu. »

Il lève un doigt. « Vous demanderiez pas à des gens de venir voir les Miracles sur la base si vous pensiez pas que c’était nécessaire. » Il lève un deuxième doigt. « Vous penseriez pas que c’est nécessaire si c’était des enfants bien ajustés. » Il lève un troisième doigt. « Des enfants qui ont besoin de se socialiser vont ne faire qu’une bouchée de Ryou. »

« Mais pas de toi, » retourne Sayuri en le regardant de côté. « Tu laisserais pas ces gosses te pousser aussi facilement à bout. »

« Probablement pas, » répond-il.

« T’as peur de pas relever le défi ? » se moque Sayuri.

Et sa sœur devrait vraiment savoir que la psychologie inversée n’a aucun effet sur lui. « C’est juste trop ennuyeux. »

« Tch, » dit-elle, laissant tomber. Elle ne peut pas avoir honnêtement pensé qu’elle pourrait le convaincre, de toute façon.

*

La première fois qu’Imayoshi entend parler d’Aomine en particulier, c’est de Sakurai Ryou, son cousin qui vit à côté.

Ce n’est pas particulièrement inhabituel de rentrer à la maison et de trouver Sakurai en train de pleurer dans son salon. La raison pour laquelle les deux familles vivaient à côté l’une de l’autre était pour que leurs enfants aient toujours quelque part où aller pendant que leurs parents travaillaient. Et Sakurai qui pleure est difficilement extraordinaire. Il pleure _souvent._

Imayoshi sait qu’en tant que cousin plus âgé et senpai potentiel pour quand Sakurai viendra inévitablement à Touou l’année prochaine, c’est son devoir d’essayer de savoir pourquoi Sakurai pleure cette fois. Au lieu de ça, il commence à préparer son goûter d’après entraînement et boit son thé avec nonchalance.

« Je peux pas retourner là-bas, » finit par pleurer Sakurai, sans qu’on lui ait demandé quoi que ce soit.

‘Là-bas’, réalise Imayoshi, doit être la base de la FSDJ. Il se souvient maintenant qu’aujourd’hui était le jour où ils commençaient à présenter les Miracles aux enfants ‘normaux’.

« Oh ? » dit Imayoshi, pas particulièrement intéressé.

« Il va me tuer ! »

C’est légèrement plus intéressant mais pas assez pour le distraire de son repas. « Oh, vraiment ? Et de qui tu parles, maintenant ? »

« Aomine-kun. »

Un des Miracles, sans aucun doute, mais Imayoshi n’a jamais vraiment prêté attention à qui était qui. Mais il parie que c’est celui qui est bleu.

« Et qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Il pensait que je flirtais avec sa copine ! »

Imayoshi rit si fort que des vraies larmes coulent de ses yeux. « _Toi ? _Bien joué, Ryou. Je savais pas que t’en étais capable. »

« Mais j’en suis pas capable ! J'en suis vraiment pas capable ! J’en étais pas capable ! J’aurais pas osé ! J’ai essayé de m’excuser – je me suis excusé au _monde_ mais ça a pas marché ! Je peux plus jamais me montrer en public, il pourrait me tuer à n’importe quel moment. Je ne le verrais jamais venir – tu veux bien arrêter de rire ? C’est pas drôle. »

Imayoshi n’est pas d’accord. C’est _hilarant._

*

Il rencontre Aomine la première fois à cause de son coach.

« Les Miracles ont le droit d’aller au lycée l’année prochaine, » dit Harasawa. Imayoshi était au courant. Sayuri n’en avait pas parlé, elle aimait être secrète comme ça, mais sa tante en avait parlé.

« J’en veux un, » dit Harasawa.

« Ça a l’air d’être une perte de temps, vous pensez pas ? » demande Imayoshi. « C’est pas comme si ils peuvent jouer. »

« Takuchi pense que c’est possible. Il s’est vanté que Kise Ryouta va venir à Kaijo. Et si ce bâtard en a un j’en veux un. »

Imayoshi pense que la relation de Harasawa avec son ancienne équipe est un bordel compliqué d’esprit de compétitivité et appréciation de la misère des autres. La plupart du temps, c’est une source d’amusement.

« Tu as des connexions, pas vrai ? Par ta sœur ? »

« Ouais, » dit Imayoshi. « Je verrai ce que je peux faire »

*

Il ne le dit pas à sa sœur quand il vient à la base, et il ne cherche pas Aomine en particulier, mais il le trouve, comme si c’était le destin, en train de jouer au basket contre cinq soldats.

Imayoshi regarde, en transe, alors qu’Aomine leur met une raclée à lui tout seul. Il n’a pas l’air heureux de sa victoire, ou même particulièrement satisfait. En fait, il a l’air de se faire chier.

« Impressionnant, » dit Imayoshi quand Aomine est assez près pour l’entendre.

Aomine le voit et l’ignore après un seul regard. « Le seul qui peut me battre, c’est moi. »

« Bien sûr, » dit facilement Imayoshi. « Mais est-ce que c’est bien si tu peux pas le prouver ? »

« Quoi ? » rugit Aomine, s’arrêtant soudainement.

« Eh bien, c’est un peu nul si t’as jamais joué qu’ici, tu penses pas ? C’est pas comme si c’était des joueurs de basket. »

« Je peux battre n’importe qui, n’importe quand, » enrage Aomine.

« Bien sûr que tu le peux. »

« Mais toutes les écoles humaines stupides voudraient que je _m’entraîne_. Et j’ai pas besoin de ça. »

« Touou serait pas comme ça, » dit Imayoshi avec assurance. « Mais c’est si on part du principe que tu _peux_ gagner. On voudrait pas de toi si t’es pas à la hauteur de ce que tu dis. »

Aomine commence à bafouiller et Imayoshi s’en va à ce moment-là, parce qu’un bon pêcheur sait qu’on ne doit pas se précipiter après avoir placé l’appât.

*

La première fois qu’Aomine prend le dessus sur lui le Miracle n’est même pas là.

« Donc t’as rencontré Daiki, alors, » dit Sayuri cette nuit-là, et c’est difficilement surprenant qu’elle soit au courant mais c’est agaçant.

« Coach le veut dans notre école, » répond Imayoshi.

« Il va aller dans ton école, » dit Sayuri. « Mais ça valait difficilement que tu te déplaces. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oh oui, » dit Sayuri, en souriant. « Il va vivre avec nous. Je te l’ai pas dit ? »

Imayoshi refuse de lui donne la satisfaction de réagir à la nouvelle.”

« Bien, » dit-il facilement. « On va le faire rejoindre l’équipe. »

Sayuri émet un ronflement moqueur. « Bonne chance avec ça. »

Et il est plus déterminé que jamais de s’assurer qu’Aomine joue pour Touou, rien que pour narguer Sayuri.


	10. Black Et Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : une personne anonyme m’a demandé sur tumblr d’explorer l’amitié d’Aomine et de Kuroko, donc j’ai pondu ça =D
> 
> NdT : oui, un chapitre après seulement un jour, mais comme j'ai oublié la semaine dernière ^^

Voici les choses qui définissent Black et sa relation avec Blue :

Blue fut le premier, après Orange, à savoir que Black existait.

« C’est quoi ce bordel, » dit Blue, ronflant de rire. « Des Blues Five ont dit qu’il y avait un fantôme ici. T’es pas un fantôme, pas vrai ? »

« Non, » dit Black, qui ignorait ce qu’était un fantôme. « Je suis ‘l’ami imaginaire d’Orange’. »

« Putain – tu veux dire que t’es dans ma Génération ? T’aurais dû le dire ! Viens, on va te faire rencontrer les autres. »

« Je les ai déjà rencontrés, » dit Black. « Plusieurs fois. Ils n’arrêtent pas de m’oublier. »

« Et bah, cette fois ils vont te rencontrer, » dit Blue. « Je vais m’assurer qu’ils se souviennent de toi. »

Et cette fois-là, ils se souvinrent de lui. Plus tard, Black pensera que c’était parce que Blue était incroyablement _remarquable._ Sa présence faisait tout briller plus fort, même Black.

*

Blue fut le premier à défendre Black et Orange.

« Ils sont utiles, » dit-il. « Ils peuvent nous aider pendant les missions. »

Il parlait de Black en particulier, parce que c’était largement accepté que la faculté d’Orange à surveiller leurs arrières était utile.

« Détourne l’attention de moi, » dit-il. « Et je ferai tout le travail. »

C’était une méthode surprenamment efficace. Et elle marqua une ère dans la vie de Black où il se sentit presque comme une Réussite.

*

Blue fut aussi le premier à l’abandonner.

Black n’est pas certain quand le changement exact s’est produit. Quelque temps après qu’ils aient brisé les jambes de Blue pour avoir couru trop loin. Quelque temps après qu’Orange soit mort, mais bien avant que Pink ne décide qu’elle devait sortir de Teiko.

« Le seul qui peut me battre, c’est moi, » dit-il une nuit après une mission. « J’ai plus besoin que tu me couvres, Black. »

Et c’était vrai, pour eux tous, peut-être qu’aucun d’eux n’avait _jamais_ eu besoin de lui, mais ce n’était pas le sujet.

A ce moment-là, c’était comme si Blue disait : « J’ai plus besoin que tu sois vivant. »

Il lui fallut un long, très long moment pour comprendre que ce n’était pas du tout le problème.

*

Voici quelques choses qui définissent Kuroko et Aomine :

A un certain moment pendant leur séjour à la base de la FSDJ, Kuroko ne pouvait plus supporter d’être près des autres Miracles, et c’était, en partie, à cause d’Aomine.

Kuroko veut plus que tout être une famille avec ces personnes qui sont les seules personnes au monde qui pourraient jamais le connaître vraiment. Il veut qu’ils soient une famille, une équipe, des amis.

Aomine et les autres n’arrêtaient pas de se moquer de ses efforts et ça faisait mal. Ça faisait mal surtout venant d’Aomine, qui avait autrefois été le premier à le faire se sentir à sa place dans un tout.

Les autres, peut-être, ne sauront jamais à quel point il fut à deux doigts de s’en aller pour toujours. Peut-être que le seul à avoir deviné était le Général Fujimaki.

*

Quand Aomine et Touou détruisirent Seirin au basket cette première fois, Kuroko lui aurait pardonné si Aomine en avait vraiment eu quelque chose à faire du basket. Mais au lieu de ça, ce ne fut qu’un autre produit de Teiko : la victoire à tout prix.

*

Après la victoire, lors du deuxième match, quelque chose a guéri. Kuroko demande à Aomine de lui apprendre à marquer des paniers, pas parce qu’il est le meilleur (il est à des kilomètres d’être la bonne personne pour enseigner quoi que ce soit) mais purement parce que Kuroko veut voir s’ils peuvent réparer ce qui a été brisé.

*

Momoi dit : « Ils se ressemblent, tu penses pas ? Kagamin et Daichan. » Elle le répète encore et encore, mais Kuroko n’a jamais été d’accord. Kagami, à son avis, est le parfait opposé d’Aomine sous presque tous les angles.

*

C’est étrange, mais parfois on dirait que Kagami et Aomine sont de meilleurs amis qu’Aomine et Kuroko l’ont jamais été. C’est quelque chose rendu hilarant par le fait qu’ils le nient tous les deux catégoriquement.

Ils sortent parfois, tous les quatre, et ça finit presque toujours dans une compétition ou une autre entre Aomine et Kagami, avec Momoi et Kuroko sur le côté, qui discutent ensemble.

Mais un jour, Momoi va chercher à manger pour tout le monde et elle insiste pour que Kagami l’aide.

Dans le silence qui s’en suit Kuroko pense à sa relation avec Aomine, et à la relation de Black avec Blue, et à quel point il veut toujours être une famille avec toutes les personnes qui sont ses frères et sœur.

« Je suis content qu’Aomine-kun s’entende bien avec Kagami-kun, » dit Kuroko, et il essaye de dire : _Je suis content que nous soyons toujours une famille_.

Et, pour une fois, Aomine ne bafouille pas pour le contredire et il dit : « S’il te fait du mal, je devrai le tuer. Mais je sais pas. Je suppose qu’il est le seul en qui j’ai confiance pour pas faire ça. »

Et ceci, pense Kuroko, est la manière d’Aomine de dire : _On sera toujours une famille, quoi qu’il arrive._


	11. Rakuzan et Furihata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La requête sur tumblr était que Furihata rencontre Rakuzan, ce qui n’est pas encore arrivé, mais j’aime plus d’interactions entre Akashi et Rakuzan =D

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire, on peut pas le rencontrer ? » dit Reo, indignée. « Sei-chan ! »

Akashi observe les trois Rois Sans Couronne (plus Mayuzumi) d’une manière froide et impérieuse. « Je crois que j’ai été on ne peut plus clair, Mibuchi-san, mais je vais le répéter. Vous n’êtes pas autorisés à rencontrer Furihata-kun. »

« Sei-chan ! Tu peux pas penser ça ! »

« C’est pas cool, mec, » dit Hayama avec reproche.

« Et après tout ce qu’on a fait pour t’aider ! » dit Nebuya, indigné.

« J’apprécie vraiment vos efforts, Nebuya-san, » dit plaisamment Akashi, parce que c’est important d’insister sur le fait qu’il n’est pas ingrat. Mais il pense aussi devoir faire remarquer : « Vous avez cependant tous _bien_ reçu une compensation monétaire pour vos peines, et certains d’entre vous ont dépensé beaucoup pour des choses, même si je ne vous en tiendrai jamais rigueur, je ne peux m’empêcher de remarquer qu’elles n’ont pas, strictement parlant, toutes été achetées avec l’intention altruiste de _m’aider_. »

« Hey, j’ai dépensé de l’argent pour séduire Izuki _pour_ t’aider. T’as dit de distraire, j’ai distrait, » dit Hayama.

« C’est vrai ! » dit Reo. « Je t’assure, tous les cadeaux que je me suis achetés pour moi-même étaient purement au nom de garder Riko-chan et Aya-chan loin de toi ! Ce qui, honnêtement, était difficile. Pas comme Mayuzumi. _Lui,_ il a dépensé ton argent sans aucune raison. »

« Kasamatsu a aidé, » dit Mayuzumi, sans aucun regret.

« Et c’était un échange juste, » répète Akashi. « Comme je l’ai dit, je vous en suis très reconnaissant et je suis content que vous vous soyez amusés. Avec mon argent. »

« Mais c’est même pas le sujet ! » s’exclame Reo. « C’est pas comme si on voulait rencontrer Furi-chan parce que tu nous en dois une ! »

« Même si, tu nous en dois une, un peu, » dit Hayama.

« On veut rencontrer Furi-chan parce que c’est ton partenaire adoré ! » insiste Reo.

« C’est, genre, l’Impératrice de Rakuzan maintenant, » dit Nebuya. « On devrait rencontrer notre nouvelle Reine. »

« Sois pas genré, Ei-chan, » dit Reo, en même temps que Mayuzumi dit : « Je te défie de lui dire ça en face. »

« Et, _alle__z__,_ on sait rien de lui ! » dit Hayama. « Et j’ai des questions ! Tellement de questions ! J’ai fait une liste. »

Hayama sort son portable et montre l’écran aux autres.

« ‘Question Quatorze,’ » lit Mayuzumi à voix haute. «’Est-ce qu’Akashi utilise l’Ordre Absolu au lit ?’ »

« Vous n’aurez jamais le droit de rencontrer Furihata-kun, » dit sombrement Akashi.

« Sei-chan, sois pas si cruel ! Je promets de bien me tenir ! »

« ‘Question Vingt,’ » lit Mayuzumi. «’Reo-nee veut savoir si Akashi te laisse être au-dessus des fois.’ »

« _Jamais,_ » insiste Akashi.

*

« Où sont tes amis ? » demande Furihata quand il arrive à Kyoto. « Je pensais qu’on allait traîner avec eux aujourd’hui ? »

« Ils avaient autre chose de prévu, » dit Akashi avec aisance, passant un bras autour de la taille de l’autre garçon.

Il s’était battu longtemps et il devait être digne de ce garçon, et ils avaient peu de précieux temps à passer ensemble à cause de la distance.

Il n’y avait aucune chance qu’Akashi partage Furihata avec qui que ce soit quand ils pouvaient enfin avoir un de ces moments ensemble.


	12. Give Enough to Keep Sane (But I Never Lose Hope)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @pjohoofan a demandé une histoire sur l’une de leurs missions à Teiko. Et j’ai tout cet headcanon pour ce qui s’est passé à Shanghai, donc j’ai pensé que j’écrirais sur ça. Honnêtement, ça aurait probablement dû être bien plus long que ça pour vraiment tout couvrir ce que je voulais, maiiiis. Voilà ça de toute façon = D

Ça commence assez innocemment avec un match de basket.

Ils ne se réunissent pas, contrairement à ce qu’on pourrait croire, si souvent que ça avec les autres Miracles – pas même ceux qui sont à Tokyo. Quand Kagami a vait demandé à Kuroko pourquoi il ne voyait  pas plus souvent les gens qui étaient, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, effectivement ses frères et sœur, Kuroko l’a vait regardé avec un air réprobateur et a dit : « Nous avons tous nos propres vies maintenant. »

A ce moment-là, Kagami avait pensé que ce n’était pas comme s’il parlait à Himuro tous les jours, et son père ne parlait certainement pas si souvent que ça à  _ses_ frères et sœurs, donc peut-être que c’était assez logique. Les Miracles se rassemblaient pour les anniversaires, pour le basket, pour les crises, mais autrement, ils vivaient leurs propres vies. 

Mais occasionnellement, comme maintenant, Kise  venait à Tokyo et il embêtait les autres jusqu’à qu’ils le rejoignent pour jouer au basket dans le parc. (Il a fallu un moment à Kagami pour comprendre  la logique , mais apparemment, Kise aimait rendre visite à Kasamatsu à son dortoir universitaire sans prévenir, et occasionnellement,  il  se faisait immédiatement mettre  à la porte  si le nouvel étudiant avait un partiel important pour lequel il devait réviser. Le plan B de Kise dans cette situation était de déranger toutes les autres personnes qu’il connaissait à Tokyo.)

Aujourd’hui, Kise avait traîné Kagami, Kuroko et Aomine. Il n’est pas sûr de comment Momoi a réussi à esquiver, mais Midorima avait réussi à se désister grâce à un autre engagement.

C’était Aomine qui avait commencé en premier. Lui et Kagami étaient en train de faire un un-contre-un et puis Aomine brilla en bleu et traversa le terrain en un éclair.

« Hey ! » avait crié Kagami, puis il avait bafouillé : « C’est quoi ce bordel, man ? »

Aomine ne fit que rire et Kuroko regarda son ancienne lumière avec reproche. « Est-ce qu’Aomine-kun admet que la seule manière dont il peut battre Kagami-kun est d’utiliser ses capacités ? »

« Dans tes rêves, » souffle moqueusement Aomine. « J’ai juste toujours voulu faire ça. Bordel, Kagami, parfois j’aimerais que tu sois pas humain. »

Et Kagami ne pouvait même pas se sentir trop insulté par ça parce qu’il était persuadé que venant d’Aomine, c’était un compliment.

« Ooh ! » avait dit Kise. « On devrait faire du super-basket ! Ce serait génial ! »

Et Kagami n’allait  certainement  pas refuser un challenge,  _aucun _ challenge, donc il ne fit que rire et di re : « Ramenez-vous ! Je vous affronterai tous, avec ou sans pouvoir. »

« Oh, tu vas regretter d’avoir dit ça, » dit Aomine.

« Alors, je ferai équipe avec Kagami-kun, » dit Kuroko, tirant ses bracelets-éponges et brillant en noir.

« Oh mec,  _ouais_ , on aurait dû faire ça il y une éternité ! » acclama Kise. 

*

Kagami ne s’engage jamais dans un combat en pensant pouvoir perdre, peu importe les circonstances. Et même si Aomine peut le dépasser à la vitesse de la lumière et traverser le terrain en un seul souffle, même si Kise peut systématiquement se transformer en n’importe quel joueur de la Winter Cup, Kagami a Kuroko, donc il ne pense pas une seul fois qu’il est désavantagé.

Il n’est pas surpris quand ils gagnent, même si les autres le sont clairement. Leur surprise vient du fait qu’ils continuent d’oublier l’existence de Kuroko, et aussi qu’ils sont en train de jouer au basket ; Kagami a seulement deux secondes pour les narguer avant que Kuroko ne s’effondre et qu’il doive le rattraper.

« Idiot ! T’avais pas à te dépenser autant pour un truc comme ça ! »

« Ça le valait, » dit Kuroko, avec un petit sourire. Il est incroyablement pâle et il tremble complètement. « Ça va aller, Kagami-kun. J’ai juste besoin de me reposer. »

Kagami le porte et l’emmène sur l’herbe sous un arbre, puis il s’assoit avec lui pour que la tête de Kuroko soit sur les genoux de Kagami. Il place une serviette humide sur le front de l’autre garçon, le tient réveillé assez longtemps pour le forcer à boire un peu d’électrolyte, avant de le laisser dormir.

Il est tellement concentré sur Kuroko qu’il remarque à peine quand Aomine et Kise le rejoignent.

Il est très absorbé par sa tâche de prendre soin de Kuroko, donc il ne fait pas vraiment attention aux deux autres. Mais quand ils commencent à parler, il n’est pas sûr qu’ils comprennent bien qu’il est toujours là et qu’il peut les entendre.

« Tu sais c’est quoi le truc le plus bizarre de découvrir de Kurokocchi est bien plus puissant que ce qu’on pensait ? » dit Kise, alors qu’il s’évente pour la chaleur. « C’est que j’arrête pas de penser à ce que ça signifie. Et, quand tu penses à tout le temps qu’il a passé à planifier notre évasion, ce que _ça_ ça signifie. J’arrête pas de penser à– »

« Ouais, Kise. Je sais, » dit Aomine, sonnant fatigué et en colère.

«  _Shanghai_ , » dit Kise, et le ton de sa voix  fait naître un tension chez Kagami. Il n’a jamais entendu Kise sonner si désespéré, pas même pendant le bordel avec Jabberwocky, ou la Diète Spéciale, ou quand Akashi et Furihata s’étaient fait kidnapper par Teiko. 

« J’arrête pas de penser à Shanghai et à ce que ça signifie, et à ce que Kurokocchi a dû faire– »

« Je  _sais_ , Kise, » dit sèchement Aomine.

Kise se tait pendant quelques secondes puis d’une voix vraiment silencieuse il dit : « Non, Aominecchi, je pense pas que tu saches. »

*

Ils n’avaient d’ordinaire pas de supervision pendant les missions. Red et Gold, et ensuite juste Red, étaient ordinairement considérés comme assez responsables pour les faire sortir et les ramener ensuite.

Mais certaines missions étaient différentes des autres et parfois il y avait des superviseurs.

L’homme qui était venu avec eux à Shanghai n’était pas un scientifique, et il n’était pas un soldat. Il portait un costume et se tenait comme quelqu’un qui avait l’habitude d’être obéi.

« Votre cible est cet homme, » dit-il, jetant une photo sur la table devant eux. « Et votre but est d’être discret. Personne ne peut savoir que vous étiez ici. »

« Nous sommes toujours discret, » répondit Red. Il n’aimait pas ça quand une autorité extérieure essayait de leur donner des ordres.

« C’est différent. Toutes preuves que vous étiez là doivent être effacées. Toi, » dit-il en montrant Black du doigt. « Tu peux effacer les souvenirs, exact ? Assure-toi que tout le monde oublie tout ce qui est lié à votre présence. »

Il y eut un silence à la table. Dans les vieux jours, quelqu’un aurait défendu Black à ce stade, mais ce n’était plus la même époque. Black devait se défendre lui-même. « Mes pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas de cette façon. Je peux seulement effacer les souvenirs qui me concernent, et seulement temporairement. Je peux limiter leur conscience des autres mais effacer complètement les souvenirs de tout le monde est au-delà de mes capacités. »

L’homme n’hésite pas. « Alors fais-le. »

Une fois encore, Black attendit que quelqu’un d’autre dise quelque chose, mais on aurait dit que Red attendait de voir comment il répondrait.

« Je ne le ferai pas, » dit Black. « Ce n’est pas mon rôle. »

« Je  _dis_ que c’est ton rôle, » dit l’homme, devenant visiblement agacé. 

« Je ne le ferai  _pas_ , » répéta Black. « Je travaillerai avec Blue, ou un des autres, et je peux minimiser– »

L’homme bougea soudainement, attrapant Black par les cheveux et faisant claquer son visage contre la table. « Et j’ai dit que tu le  _ferais_ , est-ce que tu me comprends ? »

« Relâche-le, » Ordonna Red, et l’homme s’exécuta. « Cette mission sera faite comme vous le désirez. Je m’en assurerai, mais s’il-vous-plaît laissez-moi discipliner mon équipe. »

« Assure-toi que ce  _soit_ fait, » dit l’homme.

*

La plupart des gens ne se souvenait pas de Black assez longtemps pour revenir sur de tels événements mais cet homme le fit.

Il revint pendant que Black, Pink et Yellow étaient en train de se coordonner et il répéta ses ordres à Black.

Yellow pensait que Black devrait juste le faire – personne  _n’aimait_ vraiment les missions, mais tout le monde devait suivre les ordres et pourquoi ferait-il exception  _de toute façon_ ?

« Ce n’est pas ce que je fais, » insista Black.

« Ecoute-le juste– » commença Yellow, mais ensuite l’homme attrapa Pink par la gorge et l’attira vers lui.

« Tu tueras la cible, ou la fille meure, » dit l’homme, comme si c’était les maths les plus basiques.

« Lâchez-la, » rugit Yellow. « Vous ne pouvez pas la toucher, c’est une  _Réussite_ . »

« Beaucoup de choses horribles peuvent arriver à une jeune fille dans un pays comme celui-ci, » dit-il. « Parfois des accidents arrivent. »

« Je vais le faire, » dit Yellow. « Je suis le meilleur choix de toute façon. Je suis meilleur– »

« Non, » dit l’homme. « Il doit le faire. Il doit connaître sa place. »

Et ils se dévisagèrent tous pendant un long moment ; les seuls sons étaient les cris de douleur étouffés de Pink et sa respiration difficile.

« Je le ferai, » dit Black. « Relâchez-la s’il-vous-plait. »

*

Et c’était tout ce à quoi Kise n’arrête pas de repenser : que Kuroko aurait pu s’effacer de l’esprit de cet homme –  _toutes _ les fois où Kuroko aurait pu s’effacer. 

A chaque fois qu’il avait été puni, ou envoyé à la Chambre 101, ou battu, ou choqué.

Il avait dû juste le  _supporter_ , sachant qu’il pouvait tout arrêter en effaçant leurs souvenirs.

A chaque fois qu’il était puni, il  _devait_ obéir : parce que s’il leur résister là, son évasion pourrait ne pas être si efficace plus tard.

Quelle volonté incroyable c’était. Kuroko avait dû supporter toutes les maltraitances juste pour que lui et les autres puissent s’évader plus tard.

Kuroko avait tué un homme. Pour Pink. Mais aussi pour tout le monde. Il avait tué quelqu’un pour qu’ils puissent avoir une chance d’être libres plus tard.

Kise n’est pas certain que les autres réalisent ça.

Mais cela dit, Kuroko avait été prêt à sacrifier beaucoup pour avoir une chance d’être libre.

C’était terrifiant, avec le recul.

*

Quand Kagami ramène Kuroko à la maison il ne s’attend pas à une résolution – il a l’habitude d’avoir des questions sur leur passé, et il n’aime pas être indiscret.

Mais Kuroko a été silencieux pendant tout le dîner, et quand ils finissent de manger, avant que Kagami ne se lève pour mettre la vaisselle dans l’évier, Kuroko dit silencieusement : « J’ai tué un homme à Shanghai. »

Kagami s’arrête. Il jette un regard à Kuroko et voit l’expression familière de la culpabilité de l’autre garçon.

« Je pensais que Kagami-kun devait savoir ça ; c’était un homme innocent et je l’ai tué de sang-froid. »

Ça met Kagami en colère, mais il fait beaucoup d’efforts pour s’assurer que sa colère ne teinte pas sa voix quand il dit : « J’espère que tu t’attendais pas à ce que ça change ce que je ressens pour toi. »

Kuroko baisse les yeux sur ses mains avant de les relever, souriant, proche des larmes. « Je connais Kagami-kun mieux que ça maintenant. Mais ça change comment je me vois. Ça le changera toujours. Peu importe combien de temps passe, je saurai toujours que je suis capable de tuer quelqu’un. »

Kagami hoche la tête, parce qu’il pense que ce n’est pas vraiment quelque chose qui  _s’en va_ . « Alors pour aussi longtemps qu’il le faudra, je vais simplement t’aimer toi et tout ce que tu es. »

Kuroko s’appuie contre la poitrine de Kagami. « Merci, Kagami-kun. »


	13. Uranus et Neptune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT: Salut les gars. Je voulez juste vous dire que l'auteur m'a dit que plusieurs d'entre vous sont allés lire l'original et ont laissé des commentaires et ça me rend vraiment heureuse. Alors merci. Je suis vraiment contente de partager cette histoire que j'aime avec vous. Voilà un MidoTaka pour vous !

« Attends, s’il y a une version plus courte de la même série, pourquoi tu m’as fait regarder la version qui a deux cents épisodes ? » demande Midorima à sa petite sœur. 

Naoko pouffe d’indignation, mais c’est Takao Ayumi qui répond. « _Sailor Moon Crystal,_ c’est _pas_ la même série que _Sailor Moon !_ Tu dois regarder l’original _d’abord !_ C’est une expérience complètement différente si tu fais pas ça ! » 

« Ouais, Shin-chan, vraiment. Ça devrait être évident, » se moque Takao. Le regard indigné qu’Ayumi envoie à son grand frère indique que ses moqueries sont dirigées vers elle. 

« Jusqu’ici les deux séries ont l’air remarquablement similaires, » fait remarquer Midorima. « Il y a seulement moins de vilains absurdes superflus. » 

« Attends la saison deux ! » s’exclame Naoko. « Ça devient vraiment bien quand Chibi-Usa arrive. Ensuite tu verras, Onii-sama, les histoires sont vraiment différentes. » 

Takao et Midorima se sont portés volontaires pour baby-sitter Naoko et Ayumi quand Nobuko et Dr. Kishitani ont tous les deux quelque chose de prévu pour la soirée. Ni Midorima ni Takao n’a eu le cœur d’expliquer à leur parent respectif qu’ils savent tous, leurs petites-sœurs inclues, qu’ils ont prévu de passer la soirée ensemble. 

Les deux filles sont assises sur le sol avec un énorme saladier de pop-corn entre elles. Takao a réclamé le canapé pour les grands frères ‘en tant que droit divin pour les aînés et préférés’ mais Ayumi avait réclamé le pop-corn en représailles. Midorima doit utiliser ses pouvoirs encore et encore pour soulever des poignées de pop-corn pour eux deux parce que Takao n’aime pas se baisser tout le temps pour les atteindre. 

Le troisième épisode commence, et la main de Takao se glisse dans celle de Midorima. Midorima se tend automatiquement mais il ne se dégage pas, et il finit par serrer la main de Takao en retour. 

Il ne fait pas vraiment attention à la série. Il est trop occupé à penser à quel point il ne se serait jamais attendu à être ici, si on lui avait dit que ça allait être son futur il y a trois ans. 

* 

Quand Momoi leur avait montré les dossiers qu’elle avait récupérés de Teiko, Midorima ne fut pas entièrement surpris par ce qu’il lut sur les Greens Seven. ‘Tendance vers la psychopathie et comportement anti-social' était quelque chose dont il avait eu personnellement l’expérience avec son groupe. Il savait, objectivement, qu’il _était_ une exception – ses propres créateurs avait remarqué l’attachement qu’il portait à sa génération, ce qui était inhabituel pour un Green Seven. Mais il savait également que c’était excessivement improbable qu’il soit jamais capable de former un lien plus profond avec qui que ce soit. 

A treize ans, il était même persuadé qu’il ne voudrait jamais de tels attachements, même s’ils étaient possibles. 

Avoir de l’affection pour des gens, il raisonna, ne menait jamais à rien de bon. 

* 

La toute première fois qu’il s’admit à lui-même qu’il était _peut-être_ capable d’avoir ce genre de sentiments après tout fut quand le garçon aux yeux gris tomba sur lui pendant le jeu d’Attraper. 

C’était, le réalisa Midorima plus tard, certainement une réaction au fait que le garçon aux yeux gris ait été le premier humain que Midorima admira. Parce qu’il était le premier humain qui ait jamais fait réaliser à Midorima qu’il y avait des choses que les Miracles ne pouvaient pas faire, même s’il ne partagea pas cette réalisation avec sa Génération. 

Il avait toujours été certain qu’il n’y avait absolument aucun domaine dans lequel les Miracles n’excellaient pas sous tous les angles. Rien que les humains ne puissent faire que les Miracles ne puissent pas faire mieux et aussi facilement que respirer. 

Mais quand le garçon aux yeux gris dissipa avec facilité la dispute naissante avec charme et un sourire et arrangea ensuite un jeu que tout le monde accepta de jouer, Midorima pense : _Ah, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça_ . Même Kise, sauf s’il était dans une Copie, ne possédait pas la capacité de mettre les gens à l’aise. Midorima est sûr que ce n’est certainement pas quelque chose que _lui_ puisse faire. 

Il eut, cependant, beaucoup de regrets quand le garçon ne revint pas. Mais c’était probablement pour le mieux, de toute façon. 

* 

Takao lui rappela le garçon aux yeux gris quand il le rencontra (et c’était seulement bien plus tard que Midorima appris qu’il y avait une bonne raison pour ça). 

Après que Kise ait orchestré sa farce et que Midorima ait réalisé qu’il avait des _sentiments_ pour Takao, Midorima souhaita immédiatement n’avoir jamais rencontré l’autre garçon. 

Il ne savait pas comment _vouloir_ . 

Il ne pouvait pas supporter le fait d’avoir désormais quelque chose à perdre.

* 

Quand il attendit en prison pour les crimes que son jumeau avait commis, tout ce à quoi il put penser, ce fut Takao. Takao était en danger, et c’était entièrement de la faute de Midorima. 

Il pensa à la fragilité de la ligne entre ‘humain’ et ‘monstre’, parce que si quelque chose arrivait à Takao, toute semblance de code moral serait sûrement effacé et Midorima deviendrait chaque fibre d’un véritable Green Seven. 

* 

Il semblait, vraiment, que cette paix était quelque chose que seules les autres personnes pouvaient avoir. 

Mais Midorima est là, assis sur le canapé, tenant la main de son petit-ami, à regarder un dessin animé pendant que leurs petites-sœurs monopolisent le pop-corn. 

« Je dis pas que les deux premiers arcs sont mauvais, je dis juste que tout est mieux une fois que les Guerrières Externes arrivent, » dit Takao. 

« Qui aime les Guerrières Externes plus que les Internes ? » s’exclame Ayumi. 

« Moi, » dit Takao. « Tout le monde ! » 

« Tu dis juste ça parce que je t’ai fait être Sailor Uranus. » 

« Excuse-toi, tu m’as pas _fait_ être Sailor Uranus, j’ai _insisté_ pour être Sailor Uranus. C’est la meilleure. Elle a des jambes incroyables. » 

Ayumi fronce les sourcils en regardant son frère. « Mais t’es gay ! » 

« T’as pas besoin d’être hétéro pour apprécier une belle paire de jambes, Ayumi, » répond Takao, attrapant une poignée de pop-corn dans le bol. 

« Pourquoi Takao est Sailor Uranus, au juste ? » demande Midorima. 

« On est tous des Guerrières Sailors, » explique Naoko. « Je suis Sailor Mercure et Ayumi-chan est Sailor Jupiter. Nos deux amies à l’école sont Sailor Venus et Sailor Mars. » 

« Personne n’est Sailor Moon ? » demande Midorima. 

« Ce serait pas juste, » dit solennellement Naoko. « Tu peux être Sailor Pluton, Onii-sama. » 

« Non, c’est bon, » dit Midorima, se souvenant d’une conversation qu’il a eue avec Takao. Maintenant qu’il a regardé deux cent épisodes et trois films, il a le bon contexte. « Je vais être Sailor Neptune. » 

Takao serre sa main une nouvelle fois et sourit avec tendresse. 

Midorima pense que c’est toute la paix qu’il n’avait jamais pensé mériter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Et aussi, un commentaire ajouté sur Midorima qui brille dans le noir [ici](https://umisabaku.tumblr.com/post/149354980769/omg-with-that-short-midotaka-fic-with-sailor-moon).


	14. Gold

Le truc de sortir avec Akashi Seijuurou, c’est que, occasionnellement, Furihata a l’impression d’avoir deux petits-amis, et il ne sait pas vraiment de quoi penser de ça. 

Il savait qu’Akashi n’était  _pas_ deux personnes, mais étant donné comment ils s’étaient rencontrés, c’était certainement difficile de se souvenir de ça parfois. 

Il était tombé amoureux de Seijuurou en premier, mais il ne le réalisa que plus tard. Il était tombé amoureux de cet homme dangereux à Teiko, qui l’avait embrassé et qui avait besoin de lui, et qui l’avait protégé. Et ensuite il était tombé amoureux d’Akashi, qui lui citait  _Mansfield Park_ , et qui avait gagné son cœur avec des messages et des appels quand qu’ils étaient séparés par la géographie. 

Et ils  _sont_ la même personne, il sait ça ; mais aussi non, parce qu’ils sont tous les deux très différents et Furihata est tombé amoureux de ces différences. 

Quand il avait commencé à sortir avec Akashi il avait demandé : « Et... Ça ne dérange pas Seijuurou? »

« Furihata, » répondit Akashi. « Tu es la seule chose que nous pourrions jamais vouloir tous les deux. »

Et ça allait, c’était tout ce dont Furihata avait besoin pour se sentir  _bien_ par rapport à ça. Il aime Akashi Seijuurou, tout ce qu’il est, et pour lui, ce n’est pas important avec quelle version d’Akashi il sort, tant que chaque version de lui veut Furihata. 

*

Il n’est pas prêt pour Gold.

Il sait que les autres ‘Miracle Boyfriends’ se lamentent tous de ce qu’ils ignorent. Il y a des choses sur Teiko qui leur sont impossibles à comprendre ; il y a des secrets qu’ils ne sauront probablement jamais. 

Et intérieurement, Furihata a toujours été en quelque sorte fier du fait que  _lui_ il comprenait peut-être mieux que les autres petits-amis. Après tout, il avait passé une semaine au Nouveau Teiko. Il avait vécu une fraction de ce qu’ils avaient vécu. 

Entendre parler de Gold fut un rappel d’à quel point il en savait peu. 

*

Il peut faire la différence entre Akashi et Seijuurou presque immédiatement maintenant ; Furihata n’a pas besoin de voir ses yeux ou de l’entendre parler. La manière dont ils se tiennent est différente.

« Seijuurou ? » dit-il, hésitant. Il aime les deux Akashi, mais il sait que Seijuurou n’est là que quand on a besoin de lui, donc c’est légèrement inquiétant de le voir. « Est-ce que quelque chose... ne va pas ? »

« Non, Kouki. Je pensais seulement à Gold. »

Quelque chose le rend mal à l’aise. Furihata est nerveux et il lui faut un moment pour réaliser que c’est parce que Seijuurou a l’air  _triste_ . 

Et il n’a jamais vu Akashi Seijuurou être triste. 

« Qui est... Gold ? »

« Mon frère, » dit Seijuurou, en le regardant. « J’ai son cœur. »

*

Furihata sanglote quand Seijuurou a fini d’expliquer. C’est le genre de pleurs silencieux où les larmes et la morve coulent avec facilité et il doit enterrer son visage dans ses manches quand c’est fini. 

« Merci, Kouki, » dit Seijuurou. 

« Pour quoi ? » pleure Furihata. Il n’a rien fait du tout ! Il ne s’est jamais senti aussi complètement inutile. 

« Pour pleurer pour Gold. Je ne l’ai jamais fait. Je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit l’ait jamais fait. »

Ce qui fait encore plus fort pleurer Furihata. 

« Tu–tu lui as donné un nom ? » se risque Furihata, après s’être calmé. Il aimerait désespérément savoir autant que possible sur ce garçon qu’il ne rencontrera jamais. 

« Non, » dit Seijuurou, détournant le regard. « Nous avons tous obtenu nos noms après être devenu libres. Nous sommes devenus qui nous sommes maintenant à cause de cette liberté. Donner un nom aux morts qui n’ont jamais eu la même chance d’être libre serait un cruel déshonneur. »

Furihata n’est pas sûr de ça, mais il sait que ce n’est pas à lui de prendre cette décision. 

Quand même. Il ne peut pas s’empêcher d’espérer qu’il y ait une manière d’honorer Gold.

*

« Qu’est-ce que ceci ? » demande doucement Akashi. 

Furihata se fige, pas prêt pour ça. Il avait prévu de le mentionner après avoir fini ; il voulait connaître l’opinion d’Akashi avant de le prendre par surprise. 

« C’est... c’est un autel, » se risque Furihata avec hésitation. « Pour Gold. »

Akashi fixe la création de Furihata. Quand il parle, sa voix est cassée. « Où as-tu trouvé sa photo ? »

« De Momoi, » avoue Furihata. « Elle avait les dossiers. » Il retient son souffle. 

Akashi doit détester l’autel. C’était trop présomptueux de sa part ; il n’aurait jamais dû oser. 

« Pourquoi est-ce dans ta chambre ? » demande Akashi. « Tu ne le connaissais pas. »

« Mais je lui suis reconnaissant, » dit Furihata. « Parce que s’il avait pas été là, je t’aurais jamais rencontré. Je voulais juste – m'assurer de me souvenir de lui. »

Akashi reste silencieux pendant un très long moment ; assez longtemps pour que Furihata se soit convaincu d’avoir tout gâché pour toujours.

« Pourrais-tu... m’aider à en installer un chez moi ? » demande Akashi. 

« Oh, » dit Furihata, ayant l’impression de pouvoir respirer pour la première fois. « Oui. Oui, je peux faire ça. »

Akashi acquiesce. Il s’appuie ensuite contre l’épaule de Furihata, cachant son visage. 

Furihata le laisse rester là, pour aussi longtemps qu’il en a besoin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @duckiehuey a demandé que Furihata entende parler de Gold et qui construit un autel pour lui, et @howshouldiknowboutlife a demandé Furihata qui interagit avec Seijuurou, donc j’ai combiné ces deux prompts. Je pense vraiment que ça aurait probablement dû être une histoire plus longue, mais hélas. 
> 
> Merci d’avoir lu ! N’hésitez pas à passer à umisabaku.tumblr.com pour des reglogues d’anime sans fin et des petits prompts occasionnels. Je vous rappelle que j’accueille absolument tous les prompts dans ma ask box et que j’essayerai toujours d’écrire quelque chose pour eux, même si ça peut me prendre un moment et que ça n’est pas exactement ce que vous avez demandé. Mais ça me fait très plaisir d’écrire des choses à chaque dois que quelqu’un demande =)  
Les kudos et commentaires sont toujours appréciés et aussi, je vous aime =)


	15. Double Rendez-vous

Midorima pense à comment ce n’est jamais une bonne chose de recevoir un appel d’Akashi.

« Midorima, » dit son ancien leader. « J’aimerai proposer une rencontre sociale entre toi, moi-même, et Furihata-kun. Tu as autorisé à amener Takao-kun. »

« Quoi. »

« Ce dimanche serait bien. Ce sera une affaire sympathique, pas besoin de s’habiller formellement. Nous pouvons dîner et ensuite peut-être voir la projection d’un film. »

« Est-ce que tu – est-ce que tu me demandes d’aller à un _double rendez-vous ? »_

Il y a un long silence de l’autre côté, suivi par un : « Oui. Furihata-kun pense que nous devrions faire plus de choses avec d’autres couples » dit à contre-cœur.

« Oh mon dieu, » dit Midorima, scandalisé. « Non. Ça n’arrivera pas. »

« Midorima, » dit Akashi, dangereusement. Il n’a jamais aimé la désobéissance.

« Fais venir Kuroko. Lui et Kagami sont déjà amis avec Furihata, n’est-ce pas plus logique ? »

« Oui. Ça serait plus logique. Mais est-ce que _toi_ tu aimerais aller à un double rendez-vous avec Kagami ? »

Eh bien, il avait raison sur ce point. Objectivement, tous les Miracles avaient tendance à être d’accord que Kagami était un humain presque-Miracle, une personne respectable à tous les niveaux, et qu’il était bien pour Kuroko.

Mais c’était un peu insupportable parfois de voir l’humain qui les avait tous battus au basket. Surtout quand le basket n’était pas une option pour passer le temps.

« Je vais demander à Takao, » autorise Midorima à contre-cœur. « Mais je ne promets rien. »

*

Takao, quand il fait face à la question « Accepterais-tu d’aller à un double rendez-vous avec Akashi et son petit-ami ? », rit. Pendant trois minutes environ. Il rit si fort qu’il doit faire attention à ne pas tomber, et puis il rit au point de ne plus pouvoir respirer, rendant Midorima inquiet pour sa santé.

Quand Takao arrête enfin de rire, s’essuyant les larmes alors que ses gloussements meurent, il regarde solennellement Midorima et dit : « Je préférerai m’arracher les yeux. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : C’était juste un MidoTaka et AkaFuri random pour une gentille personne random. Mais c’était très drôle. Je pense pas qu’aucun des Miracles veuille aller à un double rendez-vous avec Akashi, ce pauvre bébé. (Pour être honnête, Akashi ne le veut pas non plus.)
> 
> Merci d’avoir lu !! =D


	16. Beau Mensonge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NdA : @allebooklover a demandé le PDV de Kise quand il est tombé amoureux de Kasamatsu, ce qui était une histoire que j’ai toujours voulu écrire.

_Tu es un beau mensonge._

_Et c’est tout ce que tu seras jamais._

*

« J’ai rencontré un humain aujourd’hui, » annonce Kise. « Il m’a frappé et m’a dit qu’il était mon Senpai. »

« Tous mes humains se sont enfuis, » dit Aomine avec un sourire suffisant, mettant ses mains derrière sa tête. « Ça veut dire que j’ai gagné notre pari. »

« Pas vrai, » dit Murasakibara. « Je me suis débarrassé des miens d’abord. »

« Ouais, mais t’en avais moins de base, » remarque Aomine.

« Ça veut dire que les seuls qui ont toujours des humains qui leur rendent visite sont Tetsuya, Satsuki, Ryouta et Shintarou, » remarque Akashi.

« Je ne joue pas à vos jeux ridicules, » dit Midorima. « Ça ne m’importe pas qu’ils viennent ou non. »

« Ouais, mais les gens partent quand même, pas vrai ? » raille Kise. « Putain, les humains ce sont les pires. »

*

« _Je t’aime, » susurre l’homme. « Je t’aime tellement, tu es tout pour moi, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »_

*

« Je pense que ça veut dire que tu perds, Kise, » dit Aomine.

« Il arrête pas de revenir, » proteste Kise. « Et de toute façon, j’ai décidé de le garder. Il est un peu divertissant. »

« Oh, tu gardes des animaux de compagnie, toi aussi, maintenant ? » dit Aomine.

Kise hausse les épaules. « Pourquoi pas ? Kurokocchi le fait bien. Comme ça je peux voir pourquoi on en fait tout un foin, des animaux de compagnie. »

*

« _J’arrive juste pas à croire que tu me parles ! » s’épanche la femme. « Je suis ta plus grande fan, j’ai tous tes albums. Oh ! J’espère que ça sonne pas bizarre, j’ai juste – j’admire juste ton travail depuis si longtemps ! »_

*

« Tu m’as pas dit que c’était ton fils ! » se lamente Kise.

« Eh ? Tu savais pas ? » dit Kasamatsu Youji, surpris. « On se ressemble, on a le même nom de famille-- « 

Kise agite les mains. « Comment j’étais censé savoir que ça signifiait quoi que ce soit ?! J’aurais– » été plus sympa, il s’arrête avant de finir. Mais il sait à quel point Youji serait déçu s’il découvrait que les Miracles faisaient fuir les gens exprès.

« Je sais que tu n’aimes pas les gens, Ryouta, » dit Youji, l’air amusé. « Est-ce que tu l’aimes bien maintenant ? »

« Ouais, il passe, » dit Kise, traînant les pieds. « Il est comme toi. » Ils sont tous les deux gentils.

Youji éclate de rire. « Oh, mec, lui dis jamais ça, il serait tellement horrifié. »

*

« _On est mariés depuis cinquante-trois ans maintenant, » dit le vieil homme. « Tu penses que je connais pas ma propre femme ? »_

*

« Tu peux avoir un animal de compagnie, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pouvons jamais l’approcher, » dit Midorima. « Nous ne ferions pas de mal au fils de Kasamatsu-san. »

« Non, il est à _moi_, » dit Kise.

« On le veut pas ! » dit Aomine. « On dit juste que c’est con que tu nous laisses pas l’approcher. »

« Je veux lui parler ! » dit Momoi, tapant du pied. « C’est pas juste que seul Kise ait un ami ! »

« Dur, » dit Kise, en lui tirant la langue. « Senpai est à moi et je partage pas. Trouve-toi ton propre humain. »

Le regard meurtrier que Kuroko lui envoie est franchement impressionnant.

*

_« T’es mon frère, donc t’es le seul en qui j’ai assez confiance pour ça, » dit l’homme. « Tu m’entends ? C’est important. Plus important que ma propre vie. Mais t’es ma famille, donc je te fais confiance. »_

*

« Tu penses que je peux pas faire la différence entre toi et mon propre père ? » hurle Kasamatsu, en le frappant.

« Tu n’es pas censé pouvoir le faire ! Personne n’est censé pouvoir ! Ma capacité c’est Copie Parfaite. Je ne copie pas que l’apparence, je copie les manières ! Personne ne peut faire la différence ! »

Kise dévisage le garçon comme s’il ne l’avait jamais vu avant. Ses yeux sont si clairs, si concentrés sur lui, sur lui seul. Il vient juste de faire l’impossible et il ne le réalise même pas.

*

«  _Pourquoi tu détestes tellement les humains, Yellow ? » demande Black. « Tu interagis avec eux plus qu’aucun d’entre nous. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils te dégoûtent autant. »_

_« C’est _ parce que _ j’interagis autant avec eux, » répond Yellow. « Ecoute, Black, je Copie toujours quelqu’un proche de la cible, tu sais ? Quelqu’un en qui ils ont confiance plus que n’importe qui. Et tu sais ce qu’ils ont tous en commun ?_

_« Ils ne peuvent pas faire la différence. Ils proclament aimer une personne mais ils ne peuvent même pas dire quand ils sont en présence d’un imposteur._

_« La dévotion humaine est insignifiante. Tout l’amour qu’ils disent avoir – ça ne vaut rien. S’ils peuvent aimer une Copie tout autant que la vraie personne, alors les humains sont vraiment pathétiques, tu vois pas ? »_

_Black ne laisse rien transparaître sur son visage donc Yellow hausse juste les épaules. « Et ils ont toujours l’air si surpris quand je les tue. C’est de leur faute pour ne pas avoir réalisé. »_

*

« Je sais toujours que c’est toi ! Mais t’as pas intérêt à essayer de piéger quelqu’un avec mon visage ! Plus jamais ! »

Kise déglutit. Il veut s’accrocher à cet homme, il veut se tenir à lui pour toujours, mais Kasamatsu est toujours en colère contre lui, donc ce n’est pas le moment. 

_Ah, _ pense Kise.  _C’est tout ce dont j’avais besoin. _

*

«  _Tu es un beau mensonge. C’est tout ce que tu seras jamais, » lui dit sa créatrice. « Et tu n’es même pas réel. Il n’y a rien de réel chez toi. Personne n’aimera jamais une Copie. »_


	17. I Look For Joy In a Strange Place (From the Back of the Bar)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Une personne anonyme a demandé un coup d’œil sur comment les familles d’accueil gèrent les Miracles pendant leurs ‘mauvais’ jours. J’ai pas vraiment répondu à ce prompt, parce que j’ai toujours tellement voulu écrire sur les trois papas réunis, parce que j’ai tellement d’amour pour les papas.
> 
> Le titre vient de ‘Dr. John’ de Mika.

Il y a beaucoup de choses dans la vie de Kasamatsu Youji qu’il a toujours du mal à considérer comme  étant  réelles : le fait qu’il soit vraiment parvenu au rang de Sergent dans la FSDJ, le fait qu’il ait vraiment un nom de famille connu dans  tout le Japon et dans d’autres parties du monde, le fait qu’une photo de lui ait gagné un prix Pulitzer, le fait que son fils adoptif ait des super-pouvoirs. 

Mais même avec tout ça, la chose qu’il a le plus de mal à croire, c’est le fait qu’il traîne toujours socialement avec Akashi Masaomi. 

*

« Non, sérieusement, pourquoi je dois traîner avec toi ? » demande Youji. 

« Youji ! Est-ce que c’est une manière de parler à ton plus vieil ami ? Et aussi, pourquoi as-tu des goûts bas de gamme ? Cette bière est horrible. J’arrive pas à croire que je mets ça dans ma bouche. »

« T’es pas obligé, » fait remarquer Youji. 

« Non, si je suis assis dans cet établissement de paysans dégoûtant ; je peux aussi boire ce breuvage de paysans dégoûtant. » Masaomi baisse les yeux vers sa bière comme un homme qui n’a jamais autant souffert pour un ami. 

(Masaomi met un point d’honneur à critiquer chaque bar et restaurant que Youji choisit pour leurs sorties. En représailles, Youji a pris l’habitude de choisir les bars et les restaurants avec les pires évaluations qu’il puisse trouver. La bière est, en effet, dégoûtante, mais c’est en quelque sorte satisfaisant de regarder Masaomi devoir s’étouffer pour l’avaler.)

« Tu sais, Masa-chan, » dit Youji l’air de rien, « si tu veux des conseils sur comment être un père, tu peux juste demander. T’as pas besoin d’en faire tout un spectacle. »

« Quoi–  C omment oses– J'ai pas besoin de conseil sur comment être un père ! Je suis un excellent père ! »

« Seijuurou t’as toujours pas présenté à Furi-kun, pas vrai ? »

«  _Furi-kun ? » _ s’exclame Masaomi. « Ne me dis pas que  _toi_ tu l’as rencontré ? »

« Si, » dit Youji en haussant les épaules. « Il est venu à la base quelques fois avec Seijuurou. C’est un garçon gentil. »

Le bafouillement de Masaomi est incroyablement satisfaisant, donc Youji ne peut pas résister à l’envie de mettre un peu de sel dans la plaie. « Furi-kun a été une influence si incroyable sur Seijuurou ; c’est vraiment agréable de les voir ensemble. »

Mais Masaomi ne mord pas à l’hameçon. Au lieu de ça, il devient inhabituellement pensif. « Il semblerait  _en effet_ qu’il ait été une bonne influence sur Seijuurou,  pas vrai ? »

_*_

Masaomi n’a jamais été le genre de personnes qui disent ce qu’elles pensent sans détour, surtout quand c’est quelque chose d’important. 

Youji se résigne à attendre un moment pour que Masaomi dise ce qui le perturbe, et il balaye l e bar du  regard. Il voit l’homme entrer par chance, et c’est presque comme le destin. « Kishitani-sensei ! » hurle-t-il à travers la pièce, faisant frénétiquement coucou de la main. « Par ici ! »

Le docteur sursaute au son de sa voix mais s’approche ; Masaomi fusille Youji du regard, offensé et peut-être blessé. 

« Kishitani-sensei est comme nous, » explique Youji à Masaomi, pour que son ami ne pense pas qu’il ait juste appelé une personne au hasard. « Il a adopté Midorima Shintarou. »

« Oh  _lui_ , » balaye Masaomi, mais il observe le docteur avec intérêt. 

« Sergent Kasamatsu, bonjour, » bégaye le docteur. « C’est bon de vous revoir. Et oh ! Eum, Akashi-san, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, » dit Masaomi. Le docteur a l’air sincèrement terrifié par eux deux ; Youji se sent un peu coupable. 

« Je dois dire, sensei, que je m’attendais pas à ce que ce soit votre genre d’endroit, » remarque Youji. 

« Ça ne l’est pas, » dit Kishitani, l’air alarmé. « Je ne suis pas là. Je veux dire, je ne reste pas. Ma voiture est tombée en panne. J’attends juste un taxi pendant que la dépanneuse arrive– »

« Asseyez-vous. Joignez-vous à nous, » dit Masaomi. Masaomi a une manière de parler qui lui donne toujours l’air de donner des ordres.

Kishitani s’assoit. 

*

La chose qui fait de Masaomi un businessman franchement terrifiant,  ce  n’est pas le fait qu’il soit complètement sans pitié, ou un génie, ou incroyablement rusé, (même s'il est toutes ces choses), c’est qu’il peut être incroyablement charmant d’une manière qui est très libératrice. Youji l e regard e faire ça  depuis  des années maintenant et il n’est toujours pas certain de comment il y arrive, mais Masaomi peut cajoler et rire et faire de la lèche et il vous a d’une manière ou d’une autre poussés à révéler tous vos secrets et vos faiblesses avant la fin de la nuit. 

C’est très effrayant. Et impressionnant. 

« Mais on peut pas leur dire ça ! » se lamente Kishitani, déjà pris dans le piège de Masaomi. « Ils  _sortent ensemble_ . Ce serait tellement traumatisant si ils découvraient qu’on sort  _aussi_ ensemble. Pensez juste à ce que ça pourrait faire au développement psychologique d’un jeune adulte. »

« Je pense que Shintarou-kun a probablement d’autres traumas en tête, mais je comprends ton point de vue, » dit Masaomi. « Mais tu ne peux pas continuer de te cacher, mon vieux. Ce n’est pas juste pour ta dame. »

« C’était son idée ! » s’exclame Kishitani. 

« Eh bien, je suppose que si ce n’est pas sérieux, alors ça va– »

« Mais c’est sérieux ! Je veux l’épouser ! » Kishitani a l’air surpris par sa propre confession et Youji ressent un pincement de sympathie pour l’homme qui vient juste de réaliser l’étendu de ce qu’il a révélé à Masaomi.

« Alors épouse-la ! » explose Masaomi, donnant une claque sur le dos du docteur. 

« Mais alors ils seront  _frères_ , » se lamente Kishitani. 

« Oh, eh bien, c’est vrai, mais ça n’a pas arrêté les garçons de Youji, pas vrai ? C’est seulement de l’inceste sur le papier, donc ça va. »

« C’est pas du tout de l’inceste, » dit Youji en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ils ont pas du tout de lien de parenté. Juste parce que mon fils sort avec un autre de mes fils, ça veut pas dire que c’est bizarre. »

Kishitani tousse. « C’est, euh, un peu bizarre, quand tu le dis comme ça. »

« Hey, attendez, c’est pas un peu étrange que tous nos fils soient gays ? » dit Masaomi, fronçant les sourcils. « Statistiquement, c’est hautement improbable. »

« Qui n’est pas un peu gay ? » demande Youji. Il est probablement le seul à cette table qui a vu certains des dossiers originaux de Teiko. « Allez, je vous offre la prochaine tournée. »

« Cette bière est horrible, » dit tristement Kishitani à son verre. 

« Tu me plais,  toi , » dit Masaomi, lui donnant une tape dans le dos. 

*

« Ce n’est pas comme si c’était un problème, » dit Masaomi l’air de rien (et Youji connaît ce ton dans sa voix, c’est un ton très stratégique). « Ils finiront par rompre. »

Kishitani se redresse tellement vite qu’il renverse sa bière. « Quoi ? » dit-il, alors que Youji essuie par reflex ce qu’il a renversé avec une serviette. « Oh non, je ne pense pas. Nobuko et moi ne comptons pas là-dessus du tout. »

« Ils sont au lycée, » remarque Masaomi. « Personne n’épouse son crush du lycée. »

«  _Moi_ je l’ai fait, » dit Kishitani, agité. « Je n’ai jamais été le genre de personne qui aime à moitié, et Shintarou est pareil. Je ne peux pas imaginer– il est tellement comme moi, vous voyez– »

C’est comme si cet homme avait oublié que Midorima  et lui  n’étai en t en fait pas biologiquement relié s . Youji peut difficilement lui en vouloir pour ça ; Youji a quatre fils, et celui qui lui ressemble le plus est celui dont il n’est pas le géniteur. 

« Je voulais pas t’offenser, » calme Masaomi. 

« Tu ne comprends pas, » dit Kishitani, toujours en détresse. « Shintarou – il avait l’habitude d’avoir des si mauvais jours. Il sortait pas de sa chambre les jours où les Cancers étaient classés en dernier et on ne savait jamais ce qui le ferait craquer. Parfois je rentrais à la maison et c’était une scène d’un film de poltergeist – des objets qui volent dans tous les sens.

« Ça a changé, quand il a rencontré Kazunari-kun. Shintarou est plus calme maintenant. Quand les mauvais jours arrivent, il va bien. C’est comme s’il sait qu’il peut les gérer maintenant. Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait abandonner ça un jour. »

Les hommes se taisent ; Masaomi a l’air pensif, et Kishitani, légèrement embarrassé. Youji aimerait pouvoir lui dire que tout le monde révèle plus que prévu autour de Masaomi ; que ce n’est pas de sa faute.

« Ryouta aussi, » parle Youji, sorti de nulle part. « Il avait beaucoup de mauvais jours avant. Il en a plus tellement. J’étais inquiet qu’il régresserait après que Yukio parte pour la fac, mais non. Ils ont tous beaucoup progressé. »

Il n’est toujours pas sûr que son fils aîné sache que Kise se transformait occasionnellement en lui pendant ses mauvais jours. Il n’est pas sûr que Yukio soit même au courant pour les mauvais jours de Kise, parce que Kise ne les avait jamais quand Yukio était là.

« Oui, je vois, » dit Masaomi, et peut-être qu’il voit vraiment. 

*

« Est-ce que ça a répondu à ta question ? » demande Youji, alors qu’ils se tiennent dehors devant la voiture de Youji. Kishitani a fini par devoir partir, et maintenant c’est juste eux deux, dans le froid du soir.

« Comment est-ce que tu sais que j’ai une question ? » demande Masaomi. 

Youji hausse les épaules. « Je le sais juste. Je te connais depuis longtemps, Masa-chan. »

« Hmm, » dit Masaomi, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. « Comment était Seijuurou ? Pendant ses mauvais jours  à _ lui ?_ »

Youji est légèrement surpris par cette question. « Pour être honnête, Seijuurou a toujours été le plus distant d’eux tous. Ça a toujours été dur à dire. »

C’était seulement bien, bien, bien plus tard quand Kise expliqua enfin l’‘autre’ personnalité d’Akashi que ça commença à avoir du sens pour lui. Et même si c’était frustrant que les psychologues militaires n’aient pas remarqué le fait qu’_il y_ _avait_ une deuxième personnalité, et également frustrant qu’aucun des autres enfants n’ait pensé que c‘était important de le mentionner plus tôt – ça mettait en perspective certaines choses à propos de GM-R0102 que Youji n’avait pas réalisées quand il était à la base.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu’il ait jamais eu de  _bons_ jours, » dit enfin Youji. Parce que si son ‘autre’ personnalité ressortait quand on avait besoin de lui, ça signifiait que Red avait besoin de lui à peu près tout le temps d urant ces années. 

« Oui, » dit Masaomi. Puis il soupire. « Je ne pense pas avoir jamais réalisé à quel point il était malheureux, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit enfin heureux. »

Youji donne une claque sur l’épaule de son ami parce que c’est la seule façon qu’il connaisse pour exprimer son soutien. Il devrait probablement dire :  _T’as été bon pour lui ; tu le comprends comme personne d’autre le peut, il n’aurait pas pu être élevé dans de meilleures circonstances, _ mais ce n’est pas le genre de personne qu’il est. 

Le fait est qu’il avait tort, il y a tant d’années, quand Masaomi a adopté Seijuurou. Youji s’était opposé parce qu’il savait que Masaomi ne pouvait pas donner une famille conventionnelle à Seijuurou ; mais Seijuurou n’aurait pas pu se développer dans une famille conventionnelle.

« Si tu veux tellement rencontrer Furihata-kun, tu devrais juste aller le rencontrer. C’est pas comme toi d’attendre d’avoir la permission de faire quoi que ce soit. »

Masaomi pousse un long soupire torturé. « Tu ne comprends juste pas les subtilités d’une guerre psychologique avec ton fils, Youji. »


	18. Les Scientifiques de Teiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: une gentille personne anonyme sur tumblr voulait en savoir plus sur les scientifiques de Teiko, doooonc. J’ai écrit sur le père de Kenma.

Le silence s’étend d’une façon qui est à la fois gênante et douloureuse. Kenma n’est pas un étranger des longs silences ; ils ne le rendent pas mal à l’aise, la plupart du temps, et dans la plupart des circonstances il préfère le calme. 

Mais il y a dans ce silence toutes les choses qu’il ne sait pas dire, et toutes les questions qu’il ne sait pas poser. 

« Kenma, » dit silencieusement son père. « Ne veux-tu pas me parler ? » 

* 

Rendre visite à son père en prison n’était pas son idée. Il n’a jamais voulu être dans cette situation, jamais. Mais sa mère l’avait supplié : « S’il-te-plaît, il veut juste te voir, » et Kuroo avait dit : « Ce serait peut-être bien pour toi, tu lui as pas parlé depuis longtemps, » et c’était probablement les personnes dont l’opinion est plus importante qu’aucune autre aux yeux de Kenma. 

Mais c’était Hinata Shouyou qui l’avait convaincu. Hinata avait été silencieux pendant un long moment au téléphone avant de dire : « Ouais, tu devrais aller le voir. » Et Kenma n’avait pas répondu ; il n’avait pas demandé _pourquoi_ mais Hinata avait quand même entendu la question et avait dit : « T’aimes toujours ton père, pas vrai Kenma ? Donc tu devrais aller le voir. Ce serait trop triste de pas y aller. » 

C’est presque trop horrible d’entendre Hinata dire ça. Hinata, qui a survécu plus de tragédies que n’importe qui d’autre que Kenma connaisse. 

_Ce serait trop triste de pas y aller._

* 

« Pourquoi, Papa ? » 

Kenma ne voulait pas poser cette question. Son père a l’air plus petit q ue dans son souvenir ; plus vieux et plus usé. C’est comme s’il dépérissait et ça terrifie Kenma. Il aimerait pouvoir tendre la main et toucher son père, pouvoir s’assurer qu’il est toujours là. Mais en même temps, même s’il n’y avait pas de vitre pour les séparer, Kenma est persuadé qu’il ne pourrait pas initier de contact. Il est sûr de ne pas savoir comment le faire. 

Il n’est pas venu pour demander ‘Pourquoi’ parce qu’il était terrifié de la réponse. Il a peur que son père dise quelque chose qui le rende impossible à aimer. (Et s'il fait ça ? Et si Kenma l’aime quand même ? Qu’est-ce qui est pire – ne pas l’aimer ou l’aimer quand même ?) 

Mais d’une manière ou d’une autre, maintenant que la question est là il continue juste : « Comment t’as pu faire ça à des enfants ? » 

Son père n’a pas l’air surpris par la question : il a juste l’air fatigué. Il a entendu cette question si souvent par les journalistes, pendant son procès, peut-être même en prison – il a l’air épuisé de tout ça. 

« Tu dois comprendre, Kenma– ils n’étaient pas humains, quand on a commencé. Ils ressemblent à des enfants _maintenant_ parce qu’on était très bon à ce qu’on faisait. Mais les premiers projets– ils étaient assez monstrueux. Personne n’aurait condamné ce qu’on a fait à ces créatures – les avoir _créées,_ oui, mais pas ce qu’on leur a fait – parce qu’il n’y avait aucune confusion sur ce qu’ils étaient. » 

« Et plus tard ? » demande Kenma. « T’as jamais été– confus ? » 

Les lèvres de son père se crispent et il secoue juste la tête. « Kenma, toi et tout le monde– vous vous êtes faits avoir par ces créatures. Je t’assure, ils ne sont pas plus humains que nos premières créations. Tu dois savoir ce dont ils sont capables– tu as dû lire les dossiers, tu as toujours été un garçon si brillant. Mais tu n’as probablement pas vu la vue d’ensemble. 

« Ce sont des tueurs, Kenma. Chacun d’entre eux. Je les ai vu détruire des personnes à mains nues– sans pitié, sans merci. Et parfois ils souriaient en le faisant– ils en faisaient des _jeux, _ tu savais ça ? Ils faisaient des paris sur qui tuerait le plus– » la voix de son père devient lointaine, et puis il secoue la tête : « Kenma, les gens me demandent tout le temps : ‘est-ce que tu le regrettes ?’ et la réponse est oui, je le regrette, mais pas pour la raison qu’ils croient. Nous n’avons jamais pensé qu’ils sortiraient– et _ça_ c’était notre plus grand orgueil– nous pensions que pouvoir les contenir. Mais maintenant ils sont là dehors, et personne ne sera jamais capable de les arrêter. Les choses qu’ils peuvent faire – maintenant qu’ils sont en liberté , je pourrais bien être responsable de la fin du monde, et c’est _ça_ qui m’empêche de dormir. Ce qu’ils pourraient faire. » 

Kenma reste silencieux. Il ne balaye pas automatiquement ce que son père dit– il n’a jamais été ce genre de personne. Il y réfléchit, il l’internalise ; il essaye de trouver une raison derrière ces paroles. Et parce qu’il est le genre de personnes qui analyse les choses, il a l’impression qu’il y a peut-être de la logique là-dedans. Ce serait idiot de considérer tout ce que son père dit comme de la folie juste parce que ça sonne fou. 

« Kenma, est-ce que tu me crois ? » 

Kenma y réfléchit et il hoche la tête. « Ouais, Papa. Je te crois. » Il ne peut pas le regarder quand il dit : « Mais je crois aussi que tu n’as pas toutes les données. Tu ne les as pas vus comme moi. Donc je pense que tu as tort. » 

* 

« Je t’aime, Kenma. Tu sais ça, pas vrai ? » 

« Ouais, Papa. Je sais. » 


	19. Scène Coupée - Le Karaoké

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Il y avait une demande anonyme pour les autres Miracles qui découvrent l’immunité de Furihata, et ça fait un moment que je me pose des questions sur le timing de cette découverte, parce que c’est arrivé un peu après ‘You Could Never Wear My Crown’ mais avant l’épilogue dans ‘Love Doesn’t Discriminate.’
> 
> Donc j’ai décidé, concernant le timing, que c’était logique que ce soit arrivé quand tout le monde était réuni, donc c’est une sorte de ‘scène coupée’ du karaoké quand Akashi appelle tout le monde pour demander des conseils pour sa vie amoureuse.
> 
> NdT : Voilà un chapitre pour vous. Prenez bien soin de vous.

« J’arrive pas à croire que même _toi_ tu sors avec un humain maintenant, » remarque Aomine alors que la réunion commence à se disperser. « Et de toute façon, je vois même pas c’est quoi le problème. Tu peux pas juste ordonner à ce mec de sortir avec toi ? » 

Akashi plisse les paupières et ne dit rien. Il ne manque pas la manière dont Midorima, Hinata et Kise se crispent tous et le regardent, comme s’ils se demandaient ce qu’il va répondre – comme s’ils pensaient ‘ _c’est quelque chose qu’il ferait’_ . 

« Dai-chan, » dit Momoi. « Tu es plus intelligent que ça. » 

Aomine ne fait qu’esquisser un genre de sourire moqueur, et il fixe Akashi avec défi, comme si peut-être il _était_ plus intelligent que ça, mais qu’il voulait qu’Akashi réponde quand même. 

« Gagner le cœur de quelqu’un ne serait pas satisfaisant si je devais avoir recours à des tactiques douteuses, » répond Akashi. Il est absolument déterminé à ignorer la manière dont Kuroko le fixe. 

« Ça a l’air, je sais pas, un peu injuste, » dit Hinata en fronçant les sourcils. « Je veux dire, s’il doit toujours faire ce que tu dis. Je détesterais ça si je devais faire tout ce que Kageyama dit. Vice versa, aussi, je pense. » 

C’est, pense Akashi, vraiment seulement quelque chose que quelqu’un qui n’a pas été avec eux pendant les six dernières années aurait osé faire remarquer. Et ordinairement, Akashi aurait même pu être reconnaissant que quelqu’un _ait _ osé le faire remarquer. Si Furihata était un humain ordinaire, alors quelqu’un devrait réfléchir en son nom aux ramifications de sortir avec quelqu’un dont les ordres doivent toujours être obéis. 

Mais Furihata n’est _pas_ un humain ordinaire. Et Akashi aurait vraiment voulu que Hinata ne l’ait pas mentionné, parce qu’il ne veut pas que les autres Miracles soient au courant tout de suite. 

(Ce n’est pas qu’il ne leur faire pas confiance. C’est juste qu’il ne veut pas que _qui que ce soit_ sache à propos de l’immunité de Furihata. Le moins de personne sont au courant, le mieux c’est.) 

Mais Akashi prend trop longtemps pour répondre. Avant qu’Akashi puisse l’en empêcher, Kuroko dit : « Ce ne sera pas un problème, Shouyou-kun. Furihata-kun est immunisé contre nos capacités. » 

* 

Il y a un pandémonium instantané justifiable et Akashi serre les dents et se rappelle pourquoi il ne devrait pas étrangler Kuroko. 

« Quoooi ? » Murasakibara fait tomber le snack qu’il tient. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire _immunisé ? » _ dit Midorima. 

« Comment est-ce que ça peut même marcher ? » s’exclame Momoi. 

« Il ferait mieux de pas être un putain de Rainbow, » dit Aomine. 

Mais c’est la voix de Kise qui se fait entendre par-dessus le chaos. « Oh, tu te _fous_ de moi ? » exige-t-il, se lançant en avant. « Alors, Akashicchi– » 

« Non, » dit Akashi, sachant instantanément ce que Kise va dire. « Ne le dis pas. Pour une fois dans ta vie, sois la personne la plus mature, Kise. » 

« Dans n’importe quelle situation, je _refuse_ d’être la personne la plus mature ! » dit Kise. « Donc, _vraiment_ , ce que tu dis c’est que tu aimes uniquement ce mec parce qu’il est immunisé ? » 

Akashi soupire et regrette profondément d’avoir organisé cette réunion. 

* 

Le truc, c’est que, et Akashi le réalise maintenant, il a été cruel envers les humains quand ils se sont échappés de Teiko, et Kuroko n’a pas été le seul à avoir souffert à cause de ça. 

L’obsession grandissante de Kise pour Kasamatsu Yukio avait été alarmante pour plusieurs raisons mais principalement parce qu’Akashi ne la comprenait pas, et ne pensait pas qu’il puisse la comprendre un jour. 

Il y avait cependant beaucoup de raisons de ne pas faire fuir Kasamatsu, comme il l’avait fait avec Ogiwara. Premièrement parce qu’il était le fils de Youji, mais aussi parce que Kise était plus facile à gérer si Kasamatsu était là – mais ça ne signifiait pas qu’Akashi _approuvait_ . 

« Tu l’aimes uniquement parce qu’il est immunisé contre toi, » avait dit Akashi à Kise. 

Kise avait eu l’air – c’était difficile à décrire – _horrifié_ , mais aussi en colère, et pendant une seconde même incertain de ses propres intentions, avant de se fixer enfin sur la rage. « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, Akashicchi. » 

Akashi pouvait entendre la menace dans la voix de Kise – et il était plus avisé que de sous-estimer un Yellow Six. Si les autres Projets étaient des armes, les Yellows Six étaient des poisons à action lente ; tu ne te rendais compte de la menace que quand tu étais en train d’en mourir. 

Donc il comprenait que Kise était dangereux quand il était en colère, ils l’étaient tous, mais ce n’était pas comme lui de s’incliner devant un combat. « Tu ne le trouverais pas fascinant, s’il n’était pas immunisé contre toi. Si c’était un autre humain qui avait cette particularité, je suis certain– » 

« _Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles_ , » répéta Kise, avec le genre de rage qu’Akashi n’avait pas vu chez le Yellow Six depuis longtemps. 

Il n’insista pas ; il n’avait pas _peur_ , mais ça n’avait aucun intérêt de mettre délibérément Kise encore plus en colère. Pas pour quelque chose comme ça, en tout cas. 

* 

Kise, au moins, est déterminé de prouver qu’il est capable d’être rancunier pendant trois ans. « Donc ça n’a pas du tout besoin d’être _cet_ humain, n’est-ce pas, Akashicchi ? Ça aurait pu être n’importe quel humain immunisé. » 

Les réactions des autres Miracles auraient pu être considérées comme comiques sous n’importe quelle autre circonstance. Ils avaient tous les yeux écarquillés et le souffle coupé, fixant Kise avec stupeur et incrédulité. 

« C’était injuste de ma part de dire ça, » dit silencieusement Akashi. 

Tout le monde continua de fixer avec incrédulité. Akashi n’admet pas qu’il a tort très souvent. Presque jamais, vraiment. 

Kise, toujours amer, peut-être, continue simplement de dévisager Akashi avant d’acquiescer enfin, acceptant l’excuse qui n’a toujours pas été prononcée. 

« Immunisé, hein ? » dit Aomine, brisant la tension. « C'est intéressant. Mais c’est dommage. J’ai toujours pensé qu’un pouvoir comme le tien avait des avantages intéressants au lit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » 

« Partez tous, » dit Akashi. « Je regrette de vous avoir appelés. » 


	20. Seirin et un Kuroko Malade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Demandé par une personne d’AO3, Nekochan_author (merci l’ami !), sur tumblr. J’ai décidé de le placer après ‘Don’t Blink’ mais avant ‘You Could Never Wear My Crown’.

Quand ils se réveillent le matin pendant le camp d’entraînement pour découvrir que Kuroko n’est pas là, ce n’est pas inhabituel. Il leur faut habituellement une minute pour le localiser, et un peu plus longtemps pour vérifier que oui, il n’est vraiment pas là. Ils envoient Kagami le chercher – c'est toujours le job de Kagami d’allerle chercher, ce qui n’est également absolument pas quelque chose qu’il fait en râlant, même s’il grommelle, juste pour ne pas avoir l’air _trop _ enthousiaste à l’idée d’aller chercher le garçon qui est maintenant devenu, très récemment, son petit-ami. 

(Il ne pense _pas_ que les autres soient déjà au courant. Ils ne l’ont pas annoncé officiellement ou quoi, mais Kagami serait le premier à admettre qu’ils n’ont pas exactement été _subtils_ .) 

« Oi, Kuroko, qu’est-ce que tu– » Quand il trouve son petit-ami toujours en train de dormir sur le futon, il s’inquiète. « Oi ! » 

Il accourt, paniqué, sûr que quelque chose ne va pas. 

« Kagami-kun, » dit Kuroko, sa voix un murmure fatigué. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Presque l’heure de l’entraînement, qu’est-ce qui va pas ? » Il met une main sur le front de Kuroko. « T’es brûlant ! » 

Kuroko essaye de se lever mais Kagami pose une main ferme sur lui et le recouche. « T’es malade. Je vais aller le dire aux autres. Repose-toi juste, OK ? » 

* 

« Il est malade ? Comment il peut être malade ? » s’exclame Hyuuga. 

« Hmmm. C’est un problème, » dit Riko. « Ça semble pas bien de le laisser tout seul. » Elle y réfléchit et dit d’ un air décidé : « Très bien, les garçons. Aujourd’hui, on s’occupe de Kuroko. Demain, le régime d’entraînement est quadruplé. » 

* 

« Kuroko-kun ! Je t’ai fait de la soupe, ça t’aidera à te sentir mieux ! » 

« Coach, on veut que Kuroko aille _mieux_ , pas le tu– » 

Hyuuga marche sur le pied d’Izuki, un peu trop tard. « Il va adorer la soupe ! On va lui donner à manger ! Tu devrais – aller lui chercher un pack de glace. » 

Riko a l’air suspicieux à la suggestion de Hyuuga mais elle part. 

« Tu peux pas tuer Kuroko, » prévient Kagami. 

« Je sais, je sais, un de nous va devoir– » 

Tout le monde s’éloigne abruptement de Hyuuga. 

Hyuuga soupire. « J’espère que tu apprécies ce sacrifice, Kuroko. » 

* 

« Voilà, Kuroko, un pack de glace, » dit Furihata. 

« Non, non, tu dois combattre le feu par le feu, » dit Fukuda. « On doit lui donner plus de couvertures. » 

« Tu vas le faire surchauffer comme ça ! » dit Kawahara. « Ou au moins, tu vas l’étouffer ! Arrête de mettre des couvertures ! » 

* 

« Kuroko ? Hey mon pote, tu veux que je te lise une histoire ? » Koganei tient un livre et Mitobe se penche, extraordinairement inquiet. Tsuchida tient un paquet de cartes, attendant dans les coulisses pour divertir Kuroko. 

« Les gars, vous devriez le laisser dormir, » dit Kiyoshi avec douceur. 

* 

Finalement, Kagami vire tout le monde. 

Il installe Kuroko avec un pack de glace qu’il a acheté dans une supérette du coin et donne à Kuroko une soupe de poireau qu’ _il_ a faite. 

« Merci, Kagami-kun. Et s’il-te-plaît remercie les autres pour moi. » 

Kagami grimace. « Désolé, ils ont tellement foutu le bordel. Je parie que tu t’es pas beaucoup reposé. » 

« Non, ça a été, j’ai apprécié ça, » Kuroko pose sa cuillère. « Je n’étais pas malade. Je ne tombe pas malade comme les humains. » 

Kagami écrase son besoin instinctif de corriger Kuroko – il _est _ humain, mais maintenant n’est pas le moment pour argumenter. 

« De quoi tu parles ? T’as eu une intoxication alimentaire comme nous tous avec le pot-au-feu du Coach. » 

Les lèvres de Kuroko tiquent. « Oui, eh bien. La cuisine du Coach est très impressionnante sur plusieurs niveaux. Elle défie toute compréhension. » 

Kagami émet un ronflement moqueur. _Ça_, c’est vrai. 

« Je suis résistant à la plupart des maladies, » continue Kuroko. « Mais, comme je l’ai déjà dit, je suis le plus faible des Projets. J’ai peut-être plus de capacités que je ne le prétends, mais il y a toujours des séquelles. Je n’ai pas complètement récupéré de notre affrontement de Gold et de Silver. La fièvre finira par passer. » 

C’est impliqué là-dedans que c’est quelque chose que Kuroko supporte depuis plusieurs semaines. Tout seul. Et Kagami déteste tellement ça. 

« En tout cas, j’apprécie beaucoup les attentions de l’équipe. Personne n’a jamais pris soin de moi avant. C’est agréable. » 

Ce n’est qu’une confirmation. Kagami va faire tout ce qu’il peut pour s’assurer qu’il soit _toujours_ là pour prendre soin de Kuroko. 

« Tu devrais venir vivre avec moi. » 

Il n’avait pas _vraiment_ voulu le sortir comme ça. Mais quand Kuroko rougit et dit : « Kagami-kun est si audacieux, » Kagami ne peut pas s’empêcher de remarquer que Kuroko ne dit pas _non_ . 


	21. Eduquer Akashi (Partie Une)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: J’ai combiné quelques prompts demandant des interactions AkaFuri. Je voulais surtout juste une excuse pour écrire plus de Rakuzan. C’est pas nsfw, mais attention pour le langage cochon =)
> 
> NdT: OK les gars, je pense que samedi je vais commencé à poster la prochaine fic, donc si vous voulez une notification, assurez-vous de vous abonner à la série. Les petites histoires qui restent devraient sortir les mercredis au possible (mes profs me laissent pas une minutes de repos, même dans le confinement, mais je fais de mon mieux) et on verra ensuite :)

Il y a deux choses auxquelles Akashi passe beaucoup de temps à penser : un, qu’il veut carrément finir par coucher avec Furihata et deux, qu’il veut s’assurer que ça se passe bien quand ça arrivera. 

C’est une question de fierté, il veut exceller à tout ce qu’il entreprend. Il est certain que le sex ne sera pas différent. 

Mais, il est prêt à le concéder, il y a beaucoup de choses sur ce sujet qu’il ne sait simplement _pas_. Les médecins de la FSDJ s’étaient tous assurés d’avoir une discussion très clinique et informative sur les rapports sexuels protégés quand ils vivaient à la base, cependant ils avaient (un peu naïvement) concentré leur leçon sur ce qui se passe entre un homme et une femme et absolument aucun d’entre eux n’avait souhaité mentionner aux médecins que seuls deux des sept adolescents étaient intéressés par ça. 

A ce moment-là, Akashi était certain qu’il n’aurait _jamais_ besoin de telles informations, donc il n’avait carrément pas pensé que ça le valait de demander des clarifications. 

C’est une des nombreuses choses pour lesquelles il voudrait pouvoir retourner dans le temps et les corriger, même si ce serait seulement pour frapper son lui plus jeune derrière la tête. 

* 

Il lit, beaucoup. C’est vraiment la seule solution qu’il ait. Il y a une petite, _toute _ petite partie de lui qui aimerait avoir quelqu’un à qui il pourrait poser des questions mais les seules personnes dans sa vie à qui il pourrait considérer demander sont 1 : Les Miracles (non) 2 : Les Rois Sans Couronnes ( _non_ ) et 3 : Akashi Masaomi ( _putain non_ ). 

Donc ce n’est pas une option. 

* 

Et même s’il a pour principe d’explorer toutes les options de recherche disponibles avant de conduire une activité il finit par se résigner à seulement gagner tout le savoir qu’il puisse trouver grâce aux livres. 

Il ne pouvait pas s’attendre à ce que les Rois aient leurs propres plans sur le sujet. 

* 

« Qu’est-ce que, » commence Akashi, sa voix vaguement étranglée alors qu’il ravale son sentiment d’horreur grandissant, « nous sommes en train de regarder ? » 

« Du porno ! » dit Hayama, de bonne foi. « Plus spécifiquement, du porno gay. » 

Akashi était venu chez Reo sur son invitation pour un événement censé resserrer les liens de l’équipe et que ce serait bien qu’il participe pour approfondir leur cohésion. Quand il vit que Mayuzumi était également là ça aurait vraiment dû être le premier signe que quelque part on lui avait horriblement menti – l'ancien étudiant de Rakuzan ne participait pas de son plein gré à des exercices pour approfondir les liens de l’équipe même quand il faisait encore partie de l’équipe. 

« Oui, » dit lentement Akashi, gardant les yeux détournés de l’écran. « J’étais arrivé à cette conclusion. Peut-être qu’ une question plus pertinente aurait été _pourquoi ? »_

_« _ Pour ton éducation, Sei-chan, » dit Reo, très solennelle. « On en a parlé, tu vois, et maintenant que t’as un petit-copain, on a pensé qu’il y avait sûrement des choses que tu as besoin de savoir. » 

« J’ai déjà regardé de la pornographie, » dit Akashi. Bien. Pour être exact, il avait joué au shougi avec Midorima pendant qu’Aomine avait mis du porno qu’il avait obtenu des soldats de la FSDJ quand ils vivaient à la base. 

« Quoi ? Wouah, c’est toujours les plus silencieux, » dit Nebuya. 

Reo, qui connaît Akashi un peu mieux que le reste et qui a une assez bonne intuition de quand il essaye de les bluffer, ne fait que plisser les paupières et dit : « Est-ce que tu as vraiment déjà regardé du porno gay ? Parce que _c’est_

Akashi affiche un air renfrogné et décide de ne pas répondre. 

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? » demande-t-il à Nebuya, tournant son attention loin de son propre malaise. 

« Hey, je suis un ami qui soutient ses potes ! Et aussi, c’est pas juste que je sois mis de côté juste parce que j’aime pas les bites. » Nebuya y pense un moment avant d’hausser les épaules. « Et puis hey, le porno, c’est du porno. » 

Cette philosophie particulière pousse Akashi à se tourner vers Mayuzumi et à exiger : « Et quel le est _ton _ excuse ? Je n’aurais pas pensé que c’était ton passe-temps de prédilection. » 

Les lèvres de Mayuzumi tremblent. « Oh, je suis pas là pour regarder le porno, je suis là pour te regarder souffrir. » 

Alors qu’Akashi fulmine, Reo le réprimande : « Tu sais, Mayuzumi, on va arrêter de t’inviter si tu vas être comme ça à chaque fois. » 

* 

C’est à des moments comme ceux-là qu’Akashi se sent personnellement testé. Parce qu’il veut s’en aller et il _pourrait_ (oh, il pourrait, ce serait tellement facile) Ordonner à tout le monde de partir et aussi leur commander de ne jamais reparler de ceci. Il vibre pratiquement d’à quel point il est tenté de faire ça. 

Mais. Il essaye de ne pas Ordonner les gens simplement pour sa propre convenance. Il essaye de faire ça. 

« Je suis incapable de voir en quoi regarder cette merde est censé fournir une quelconque éducation, » dit-il à la place. 

« _Merde ?! »_ bafouille d’indignation Hayama. « Excuse-toi, j’ai choisi le film le plus classe de ma collection pour toi, Akashi. Je sais que t’as des standards ! » 

Akashi émet un son avec sa gorge qui est une combinaison étrange d’un étranglement et d’un ronflement. « _Le plus classe. »_

« Ouais ! T’as pas idée de combien de pornos vraiment dégueux existent. Dans la plupart, c’est juste des bites partout et des trucs vraiment pervers. Une quantité franchement alarmante ont des larmes et des viols. J’ai choisi un film qui est artistique, avec l’éclairage et tout. Y’a un plot et tout. » 

« _Un plot ? » _ s’exclame Akashi. « Quel plot ? Le premier homme a juste dit : ‘Peux-tu me passer le sel ?’ et l’autre a commencé à le baiser sur la table. Je suis incapable de voir en quoi cela forme une intrigue cohérence. » 

« _Akashi_, c’est ça le rêve ! » déclare Hayama. « D’être dans une relation où ton gars dit ‘passe-moi le sel’ et ensuite tu commences à le pilonner sur la table, sans avoir besoin de dire quelque chose de plus. » 

« Je crois que toi et moi avons des rêves très différents, Hayama-san. » 

Akashi essaye très fort d’ignorer la façon dont Mayuzumi a l’air d’être en train mourir à force d’étouffer son rire, la détermination légèrement mal à l’aise mais résolue de Nebuya, et la manière dont Reo prétend qu’elle ne regarde pas la télé. 

« L’autre sens, c’est bien aussi, » autorise Hayama. « Il y a des jours où tu veux juste demander qu’on te passe le sel avant d’être pilonné sur la table. Les deux me vont, pour être honnête. Si tu préfères ça-- » 

« Non, ferme-la, » réplique sèchement Akashi, maintenant toujours largement son contrôle de ne pas donner un Ordre. 

« Sei-chan, me dis pas que t’es l’un de ces gars qui ne veulent _jamais_ être en dessous, » dit Reo, désapprobatrice. « Personne n’aime ça chez un partenaire. » 

« Je ne vais pas avoir cette conversation avec toi, » dit Akashi. 

« Tu as absolument raison. Tu devrais avoir cette conversation avec Furi-chan. » 

Akashi essaye de ne pas se tortiller alors qu’ils le fixent tous. _C’est_ une conversation qu’il devrait avoir avec Furihata. Il y a beaucoup de choses à propos sur le sex dont il n’est pas certain, et il comprend vraiment que les recherches ne peuvent pas tout lui apprendre. Il veut coucher avec Furihata, il veut être excellent, et il veut – être ce que Furihata veut. 

C’est une conversation qu’ils doivent avoir. 

Après qu’il ait terminé de conduire les recherches appropriées. 

« Hey, » dit Nebuya. « Ça fait pas mal, ça ? On dirait que ça devrait faire mal. Et aussi que ça devrait pas être possible. » 

« Oh, c’est carrément possible ! » dit joyeusement Hayama. « Ça devient seulement difficile quand y’en a deux. » 

Aussi humiliante que cette nuit soit, Akashi l’admettra, elle est éducative. 

* 

Ils aiment se réunir avant les tournois de basket – enfin, les petits-amis aiment ça, et les Miracles les accompagnent à contre-cœur – comme une sorte de tradition d’avant match pour garder les choses civiles. Cette fois ils déjeunent ensemble. 

« Oh, Akashi, » commence Furihata. « Tu peux me passer le sel ? » 

A sa confusion totale, Akashi _rougit_ . 

Tout le monde arrête immédiatement de manger et le _fixe_. Puis, à l’unisson, les Miracles et les petits-amis se tournent tous pour fixer Furihata. S’ils pouvaient se parler par la pensée, ils diraient tous : _C’est quoi ce bordel ?_

Et Furihata aimerait désespérément savoir. 


	22. Eduquer Akashi (Partie Deux)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après le dernier prompt, il y a eu une demande pour qu’Akashi et Masaomi parle de sex, et j’aime aussi avoir une excuse pour écrire plus d’Akashi et de Masaomi =D

« Fils,  ça a attiré mon attention que nous devrions parler de sex. »

Akashi ne lève pas les yeux de ses devoirs. Il a l’habitude que Masaomi fasse souvent irruption dans sa chambre à des moments inattendus. « Non. Non, c’est quelque chose qui n’a pas besoin d’arriver. »

« Mais si ! J’ai été amené à comprendre que c’est une composante essentielle d’une relation père-fils. Veux-tu être déficient dans ce domaine important ? »

« Je suis plutôt satisfait par ce fait. »

« De toute façon, tu as un petit-ami maintenant. Je serais un échec en tant que père si je ne m’assurais pas que tu sois proprement éduqué sur la petite graine. »

Akashi lève enfin les yeux. « Tu m’as mal compris. Permets-moi de clarifier les choses. Quand j’ai dit ça n’a pas besoin d’arriver, je voulais dire, cette conversation ne va  _pas_ arriver. Jamais. Maintenant quitte ma chambre s’il-te-plaît. »

Masaomi a l’air très triomphant du fait qu’il a réussi à  pousser Akashi à lever les yeux, et Akashi affiche internement un air renfrogné alors qu’il réalise que c’est un point dans la colonne des victoires de Masaomi. « Oh, mais tu vois, je suis ton père, et c’est mon devoir d’avoir cette conversation avec toi, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et tu  _pourrais _ toujours m’Ordonner de partir, je suppose, mais eh bien, ce serait  _lâche_ , n’est-ce pas ? »

Akashi a un spasme et son air renfrogné interne s’intensifie. Avoir recourt à l’Ordre Absolu est toujours sa défaite, et il déteste toujours perdre.

Masaomi a l’air un peu trop satisfait, et il prend le silence d’Akashi pour une permission de continuer. « Maintenant, je ne sais pas si tu sais ça de moi, mais j’ai eu beaucoup de sex dans ma jeunesse, et donc ça fait un peu de moi un expert– »

« Ah, mais ton expérience sera inutile pour moi, n’est-ce pas ? » défie Akashi. « Je sors avec un homme, ainsi ton savoir n’est pas valide. »

« Seijuurou, tu sous-estimes ton paternel, j’ai eu une jeunesse  _sauvage, _ laisse-moi te dire– »

« Non, » dit Akashi, faisant glisser sa chaise en place, et abandonnant cette victoire. Il brille en rouge et Ordonne : « Non,  cette conversation n’arrive vraiment pas. Ne me parle plus jamais de ce sujet. »

C’est une perte, mais c’est une perte qui, selon Akashi, lui sera bénéfique sur le long terme.


	23. Orange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: J’ai reçu une demande anonyme pour le PDV de Kasamatsu Youji par rapport à l’apparition de Hinata pendant la Diète Spéciale, que j’ai beaucoup aimé écrire, parce que depuis que j’ai écrit ‘A Name That Feels Like Mine’ j’ai toujours pensé en quelques sortes que les gardiens sont aussi passé par une période sombre à ce moment-là et c’est dommage que ce ne soit pas représenté dans ‘Don’t Blink’.

« Je suis Hinata Shouyou. Première Année de Karasuno, Numéro Dix de Volley, avant- centre. Désignation GM-O394, aussi connu comme ‘Orange’. Expérience ratée de Teiko. Et je suis là pour défendre mon humanité. »

Kasamatsu Youji arrête de respirer.

*

Youji erre pendant l’after un peu étourdi. Beaucoup des soldats et des autres affiliés de la FSDJ partagent sa stupeur ; personne n’arrive complètement à croire que c’est vraiment fini. Les gosses sont tous en train de s’amuser à jouer une combinaison de volley et de basket, et certains soldats se joignent à eux, mais pour la plupart tout le monde ressent le même soulagement anesthésié – à peu près une heure plus tôt, tout le monde était inquiet à l’idée de perdre son travail. Ou pire.

Youji n’arrête pas de regarder Hinata Shouyou – comme s’il ne pouvait pas complètement croire qu’il soit vraiment là. Ses yeux dérivent jusqu’aux autres Miracles et ils sont tous un peu épaves. Kuroko est le pire – Kuroko, qui n’a jamais montré ses émotions, pas pour aussi longtemps que Youji ait connu le garçon, a l’air complètement détruit par la présence de Hinata.

Ce serait arrogant de présumer que Youji sache ce qu’ils ressentent.

Mais, eh bien. Il sait un peu ce qu’ils ressentent.

*

Il finit par trouver Sakurai Michiru, qui est loin sur le côté, buvant furtivement des gorgées d’une flasque.

« Quand est-ce que t’as eu le temps de trouver ça ? » demande-t-il.

Michiru ronfle. « Tu te fous de moi ? Je l’ai amené avec moi à la Diète Spéciale. J’avais besoin de calmer mes nerfs. » Elle lui passe la flasque quand il s’assoit à côté d’elle et il l’accepte avec reconnaissance.

« On était pas en danger, pas vraiment, » dit Youji, mais ses mains tremblent, juste un petit peu. « Entre l’amitié du Général Fujimaki avec le Premier Ministre, et Masaomi qui possède la moitié des politiciens de la pièce, on allait s’en sortir. »

« Ouais, mais les gosses – ils pensaient quand même devoir gérer ça tout seul, tu sais ? Et quand même, ça aurait pu mal finir. »

« Ouais, » dit Youji alors qu’elle laisse sa phrase en suspend. « Ça aurait pu mal finir. »

Ils regardent tous les deux Hinata.

« Youji– » commence Michiru.

« Je sais, » dit-il.

Elle prend une autre gorgée de sa flasque. « Ça ne change pas vraiment quoi que ce soit. »

« Ouais, » dit Youji. « C’est vrai. Mais ça change quand même quelque chose. »

« Ouais, » dit elle. Ils sont amis depuis longtemps. Elle sait ce qu’il veut dire.

*

Ils étaient allés à Teiko ensemble – leur escouade. C’était eux qui avaient trouvé… les restes.

C’est toujours la pire chose que Youji ait jamais vue. Il a toujours des cauchemars. Parfois il se réveille et il s’introduit dans la chambre de Mizuki et Ren, juste pour vérifier qu’ils sont toujours en vie. (Il irait voir Yukio, mais Yukio le frapperait sûrement dans le ventre s’il essayait, et Kise se réveillerait probablement et attaquerait – le gosse a toujours ses instincts militaires entraînés et il n’apprécie pas les intrus.)

Ça le hante. Ça le hantera toujours.

_Si seulement j’y été allé plus tôt, juste une heure, même rien qu’une heure, j’aurais en sauvé _quelque-un_– _

Il ne va jamais oublier ça.

*

Ça ne change rien – que Hinata Shouyou soit vivant, alors que tout le monde pensait que GM-O394 était mort il y a très longtemps. Il n’avait de toute façon pas été là cette nuit-là, donc ce n’était pas comme si quelqu’un avait été sauvé.

Mais en même temps, ça changeait des choses. Ça changeait tout.

_Un a survécu._ Et si un avait survécu, peut-être que d’autres aussi. Peut-être que d’autres s’étaient sauvés. Hinata Shouyou est un espoir, même s’il est un faux espoir.

*

« Combien je te dois, au fait ? » demande Michiru. « Les autres participent tous pour payer pour cette fête, pas vrai ? » Elle veut dire les pizzas et le barbecue.

Youji ne fait que ronfler. « Sois pas ridicule. J’ai volé une des cartes de crédit de Masaomi.

« Ah, » dit-elle sagement. « Ce mec est utile parfois. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Au fait, ce n’est pas la dernière histoire courte de Désignation : Miracle !! J’en ai déjà écrit plus et il reste plein de prompts auxquels répondre. Mais pour plusieurs raisons, je voulais en quelques sortes fermer cette fic ? Et ensuite commencer à travailler sur un ‘Volumes Deux’. Désolée si c’est un inconvénient, c’est surtout juste que des choses perpétuellement non-finies me rendre anxieuse, pour des raisons bizarres. Donc celle-ci fini. Et on va commencer une nouvelle ! J’espère que vous aimerez le prochain volume !
> 
> Merci à tout le monde pour avoir laisser des kudos et des commentaires, ça me rend toujours si heureuse, et merci à tout le monde pour avoir lu ces histoires ! Vous êtes les meilleurs =D
> 
> NdT: Je publierai le prochain One-shot sur les tuteurs mercredi prochain, et après ça, normalement le volume 2 :) Abonnez-vous à la série si vous voulez recevoir une notification.


End file.
